Naruto The Terror Death
by granasaber master
Summary: On the bridge in wave what happens when Naruto awakens a power thought to have died with the only user. Naruto Haseo is not the pairing the pairing is Naruto harem. Rewrite up.
1. The New Terror Of Death

** NARUTO THE TERROR OF DEATH**

An: hi this granasaber master this is naruto/ .hack gu crossover the idea behind it all is bringing haseo to naruto verse but he won't be from the .hack universe but as if he was born in the universe of naruto, haseo is dead in this fic but he be related to naruto how well read and find , I don't know if I'll have any other characters from gu in here. Now for personality he will adopt some of haseo's quirks but will still be naruto , I've increased their age to 16

" human speech"

' human thought '

"**demon/ empowered human/ avatar" **

**' demon thought"**

"_jutsu/weapon techniques/ spells"_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of naruto or the .hack series

**chapter 1**

**THE NEW TERROR DEATH **

The scene is one of chaos, a battle is being fought upon a unfinished bridge covered in a thick mist on one part is battle between a man wielding massive sword this person is a tall and well built body he has black hair, on his face are white bandages on the lower part covering his mouth in his eyes was manic gleam and a lust for battle. The man wasn't wearing a shirt his pants were a grey and black camouflage his bracers are the same on his head was Kiri head band with slash through it, he is Zabuza Momochi the demon of mist.

The other combat is a tall but sightly skinny man with a tower of white-ish grey hair , most of his face is covered by a blue mask along with a head band with the konoha symbol. The man's eyes are mismatched his right eye is a dull grey but his left is blood red with three comma marks around the pupil , he is wearing a blue long shelved shirt over the shirt is green flack jacket , his pants are black on his feet sandals he is Kakashi Hakate the copy ninja.

The two clash with each other kunai against zanbatou , the ex- mist nin seems to have advantage be he has neutralized Kakashi's Sharingan with the mist and keeping his eyes closed.

On another part of the bridge was young girl of 16 she had pink hair pale skin , green eyes wearing a red dress with bike shorts on standing next to her was old man with white hair wear a frayed tan shirt and Grey pant.

The last part of the of bride was dome of ice mirrors where in the middle were two people the boys looked 16 years of age one was dark haired with pale skin and dark eyes wearing a blue coat with propped collar and a red and white fan on the back ,also white shorts the smirk on his face screamed ass hole his name Aasuke Uchiha , the other boy was a bit shorter than his teammate with bright blond hair and blue eyes on his face were three lines on either cheek. the blond was wearing a ' kill me' orange jumpsuit he is Naruto Uzumaki the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko ( nine tailed demon fox).

Both of the gennin were riddled with senbon curtsey of their enemy who was inside of a mirror , this person for you can not tell the gender of the ninja this person is wearing a green battle kimono with their black hair In a bun on their face is a white hunter nin mask.

The two Konoha nin are at serious disadvantage the mirrors allow the opponent to move at high speeds plus when in the mirrors they can't touch them.

The next attack is when Sasuke notices he can follow the movement of the fake hunter nin meaning he just unlocked his Sharingan, if looking at him you see his eyes turn red with one comma in his left and two in his right, smirking he sees the attack coming but know he can not dodge it so in order to save him self he grabs Naruto to use as a shield.

One second Naruto is fighting Zabuza's partner with Sasuke the next he feels a pull on his collar , then he is hit with a bunch of senbon as he falls he can hear his teammate say " Hn so you were finally of some use dobe" he intentionally did it to save himself.

The hunter nin Haku ( they don't know that) saw the traitorous move Uchiha pulled , whats worse was the senbon that were aimed at the dark haired boy were to disable but because of the height difference of the two they might have hit a lethal point " Why did you do that" asked the ice user , looking at the missing nin he replied smugly " Because I am an Uchiha , he was trash the dead last while I'm a elite he is meant to be thrown away to save me" that answer was all Haku needed , she ( yes Haku is a female) had met the blond boy in the woods when she was out getting herbs for Zabuza , he was a good ,nice ,maybe a little cute and went through the same pain as her the pain of being a lone and hated then this fucking asshole that thinks he is all important betrays him and possibly kill him she will cause him pain. Getting ready to attack again that was when they feel a pulse of power than another almost like a heart beat.

The source is the fallen Naruto slowly rising to his feet as he stands the pluses become faster when he is on his feet the power reaches it's crescendo making Sasuke shake in terror the power of Naruto's was so oppressive it made Zabuza's killing intent seem like a child's play , Haku on the other hand felt the power but was not afraid of it. It felt as if the power was warding off threats to her and only those who harmed his precious people.

Suddenly dark orange runes formed over Naruto in the shape of what looked like armor with two curved horns , when that happened the senbon that were in him shot at a startling rate a massive flash of black and red energy the shear force pushed the two combatants

outside of the dome when the energy begin building Sakura passed out leaving Tazuna thinking ' she was supposed to protect me , why the blond kid seemed like a better choice' looking back at his _protector _he took a big swig of his sake.

With the two jonin at the same time , when they felt the power the battle ceased Kakashi was wondering if the Kyuubi was involved ' This power is it the Kyuubi ,no its not malevolent be the shear power is terrifying' Zabuza was with similar thoughts ' The fucking hell is that it's coming from where Haku and those two brats are, heh heh what ever this is coming from is making me want to have fight with it' then suddenly a monstrous explosion of black with red light blew away the mist looking towards the area the jonin were shocked at what they saw.

Letting the ice mirrors drop Haku stared where Naruto had been was now a young man what appeared to be around Naruto's age this person was totally different instead of a slightly short blond boy in a orange jumpsuit he taller than Sasuke's 5'6 feet height topping off at 5'8 his hair was a gray white like Kakashi's the style was less spiky when he opened his eyes they had changed from a ocean blue to a deep wine colored red. The clothes he was wearing are black leather top that had three belts going diagonally that left his abs exposed ( Haku was never so glad she wore a mask to hide the blush) , he also had black leather gloves that went all the way to his biceps leaving the shoulder out with red outlines with a metal band around both wrists that had red stripe. On his legs were leather pants with black boots both had red designs on them on his lower back were two metal objects that looked like daggers , he had odd red markings on his shoulders and abs they looked like tribal tattoos finally on his face were the only identifying mark of he was Naruto are his whisker marks right above them were two red lighting bolts that want to the bottom of the eyes , his head band was now on the high collar of his top( basically Haseo's first form in the game with the head band on the collar with roots anime hair style ).

The person who they assumed was Naruto slowly walked over to Sasuke stopping in front of him he spoke in voice that was different than his a original one this voice was more calm , confidant ,controlled, and not loud " Hi teme" a little freaked out Sasuke " Is that you dobe" smirking Naruto said " Yeah it's me Naruto , now teme do you remember the test sensei gave us to become a team and what he said that ' Those that break the rules are trash , but those that abandon their comrades are lower than trash'" getting a nod he continued " So you know what that makes you lower than" bristling at that Sasuke tries to say some thing , but before he can open his mouth a gloved fist impacted his face.

The punch was so strong that it made the bastard sail few feet before slamming in to the rail the last thing he heard was Naruto say " You got the fuck up bitch" than he fell unconscious.

Blinking at the scene before him Kakashi pulls down his head band over his Sharingan , he walks over towards is now sliver haired student forgetting about Zabuza " Naruto , for now I'm going to ignore the fact you just punched out Sasuke and ask what in **THE FUCKIN HELL HAPPENED**" when his ear stopped ringing he " Aaahh you mean the reason I'm wearing different clothes and why I am taller than teme now" " Naruto you don't know what you look like do you". Utterly confused as to what his sensei was talking about his intelligent response was " Huh" face palming ' Of course he doesn't know' looking around for a reflective surface large a enough for him to see him self the hunter came up to them and said " Here this should help" making a mirror.

When Naruto saw him self he voiced his thoughts " Well fuckin hell" then looking at his teacher then him self " I kinda look like you sensei" Kakashi looked him over again ' Well shit he does look a lot like me when I was his age note to self give Nartuo a mask or fan girls will attack'.

Tired of being ignored Zabuza spoke " Okay Kakashi so you got a mini me , weren't we fighting here" their thoughts were broken when they heard clapping at the other end of the bridge turning about the assembled nins saw over 200 armed men plus one midget in a monkey suit.

Said midget spoke in all arrogance " So this the demon of the bloody mist, can't even kill an old man with out screwing up , no matter I didn't intend to pay any way ninja even nuke nin such as your self are expensive I can higher all these men for less then you and the bitch that broke my arm".

Growling Zabuza decided what to do " Kakashi guess were not enemy's any more , Haku take off the mask we better join forces if we wanna survive this" sighing Kakashi " I suppose so , we have problems me and you aren't fresh Sasuke got knocked out Sakura is passed out though that is blessing fangirl, Haku is tired to and what about you Naruto" " what ever happened back there recharged me".

Haku had finally taken off her mask revealing her face, Naruto looked at her and to say he was shocked is a understatement " You , your that person from the woods" smiling at that " Yes Naruto-kun it's me and oh I lied about being a boy".

" Man can't things be simple" though in his head ' Thank god Haku is a girl , I thought I was attracted to a guy' Kakashi spoke up " Okay here the plan Naruto create some clones to thin out their numbers than we attack aim for Gato , most likely the mercs will become disorganized if he falls" creating 100 _kage bunshins._

The 101 Naruto's reached behind them self's with both hand's drawing froth from no where a pair of two foot long rather oddly thick and some what round curved brass colored daggers with five spikes equal distance from each other on the cutting side as one the spikes on all of the daggers began to vibrate rapidly.

Looking at this Kakashi said " Naruto after this we are going to talk about this" " Sure ,you can help me figure out all of this I am running on instinct".

The Bunshins charged at a startling speed crashing against the mercenary army the result was a bloody mess as the clone slashed though arms, legs , neck when they didn't kill they maimed the way the attacked was brutally efficient and the original was is middle of it all covered in blood even a few time unleashing a seal less jutsu.

the others had recovered enough to join in destroying Gato's mercs.

At the back of the mob Gato had thought that his men would be enough to take the ninja out but he made his last mistake underestimating Naruto the way the sliver haired teen was ripping his men to pieces was terrifying , that kid, no he wasn't a human he was demon, Gato was facing the terror of death down and he was begging.

As Naruto walked up to Gato as the piece of shit was begging him for mercy " Please don't kill me , I'll give you any thing money, women, land just don't kill me" glaring that little coward " Anything huh , how about your bank account number and password" Gato wrote the info down handing it to Naruto , he looks at it puts it away " Sorry but all out your request has been denied" yelling out _" gale blade"_ Naruto's dagger's glowed golden in a flash he was Gato , the man split into two from his head to crotch then his blood burst out.

That was the scene the the villagers came to , was the death of their tormenter but the amount of death was staggering turn more than a few stomachs.

When the rush of the battle wore off Naruto realized what he had just done he and his clones had just ended dozens of lives in a matter of minutes , not able hold it in any more Naruto ran to railing of the bridge and emptied his stomach.

Seeing this Kakashi went over to his student " This was your first kill wasn't" getting a nod " Does it go away the pain of killing" " No , it doesn't but it fades with time what we do is necessary what would have happened if these people had gone to village they would have killed them and raped the women you did a necessary evil today, are you okay now" taking deep breath " No but I' ll okay in few days , thanks Kakashi-sensei I 'm gonna go wash the blood off now" leaving to wash in the ocean.

Tazuna seeing Naruto run off " Is he going to be okay" Tazuna liked the former blond it was hard not he had a power about him that drew others to him, looking to where his student went " Probably Naruto pull though this all he needs is time and support".

Zabuza came up to the copy ninja "Hakate, I got something to ask you" " What is that Zabuza" " Well I was wondering if me and Haku come back to Konoha with your team , she not made out for the missing nin life so would your village willing to let us join" thinking for a second " I think so Haku has a blood limit so that is a plus and your a high ranking ninja plus you have Naruto on your side" raising a eye brow less brow that last bit " what so special about him other than the fact that he can tear through mercs like tissue" " Umm the Sandaime thinks of Naruto as a grandson" walking away from the ex-kiri nin to pick up his unconscious students.

It had been a day since the battle on the bridge the two missing nins were staying at Tazuna's with others.

Kakashi had let everyone rest before asking the big question what happened to Naruto.

The answer was one he did not like " Let me get this strait the reason for the energy and for your change was Sasuke, when fighting Haku he unlocked his blood line then when Haku threw senbon at Sasuke he couldn't dodge so instead he pulls Naruto in front of him as a shield the senbon the would have incapacitated Sasuke hit Naruto because of the difference in size and position they hit lethal points. A little while later Naruto stands and puts out that power we felt that is the reason for your abilities and appearance and the reason you knocked him out did I miss anything" the two teens shook their heads, Naruto now wearing a mask like his sensei, the reason was because when he went out for a walk this morning the women of wave were giving him looks like a cat gives a mouse and they were also drooling so he ran back to the house and asked the masked nin if he could barrow one of his.

Groaning kakashi knew shit hit fan , he wanted to strangle the little bastard he took his teaching that his father and best friend died to uphold and pissed on it he knew no matter what evidence they had the council would throw it way because of two things one it was Sasuke they would kiss his ass because he held the Sharingan and was the last loyal Uchiha number two was it involved Naruto the civilians hated him and some ninja did to they would blame him and call for his death like every other time or attacked him like when he was younger. he alone had stopped 42 assassination attempts and saved him from over 70 mobs and that was all him he didn't even want think about the other ANBU or the times they arrived to late, the reason was all because of a their in ability to tell between the scroll( naruto) and the kunai sealed in to scroll( kyuubi) some times he wondered if his sensei did the right thing saving them.

Steering away from the thoughts he addressed the people I n front of him " I believe you put the problem is if file charges it gets taken to the council" groaning Naruto bangs his heads on the table , knowing that they hate him and worship Sasuke as if he were Kami herself but of course he was the last fucking Uchiha and him the Kyuubi incinerate or so the civilians thought.

Haku was confused as to why they were groaning " Won't the council give fair judgment from are testimony" the two Konoha ninja looked at her like she had grown a second head" seeing their looks Zabuza explained " She never been in a hidden village so she doesn't know about them for real" they formed a O with their mouths.

Getting upset Haku asks " Aren't the councils their to give advice to the kage" Kakashi thought it time to give her the truth " That is how there suppose to work in theory ,but in practice at least Konoha's is bad the civilians try to control the shinobi and take as much power from the kage as possible the elders are worse they take power money, and prestige the only part that works is the clan part" " That's how the rest of the world is to it's no different in Kiri".

" But what's worse is Sasuke is the golden boy while Naruto is the" getting permission to say it " Village out cast most of the people hate him, so you see the reason we can't go to council is because they would favor Sasuke while making Naruto look bad" deciding to leave the topic alone when they hear a loud bang along with cursing and stomping down the stairs.

Rubbing his temple Naruto's say's " Oh great Sasuke-chan is up, it's confirmed today is shit" at that moment emo man appears opps its just Sasuke anyone could make the mistake they both are brooding assholes.

The rage is clear on his face as he walks to Naruto " Dobe how dare you do that to me" he then tries to punch Naruto key word try Naruto leans back to avoid the right hook drawing his daggers in blur Sasuke is pinned to the wall with the bronze daggers to his neck " Go a head teme try some thing and if you do there will be one less Uchiha in the world" the teen was about to make a comment until he looked in to the red eyes of the teammate and now knew he didn't care what or who you are if you cross him you better ready to die.

" Naruto let him go" was the order of his sensei , when the duck but haired teen recovered he wanted his power " Dobe" on response " Dobe" nada " Dobe" not working losing what little patience the brooder had the Uchiha he pull the masked teen around " Answer me dobe" the words that came out of his mouth " hm you say some thing Sasuke" in true Kakashi fashion the real one snorted in laughter.

Finally snapping he again swung at the black clad boy this time he didn't get lucky Naruto wasn't in the mood for games dodging the fist and catching it he drives a knee in to his gut , while the teen is bent over clutching his stomach Naruto fallows with a viscous uppercut to jaw the finisher is a round house kick worthy of Bruce lee himself to the face that sends him into the far wall you could hear bone crack and pop "He just does not learn" at that moment the pink banshee come in to room shrieking about him hurting 'her' Sasuke-kun to only fall down with a senbon in her neck

Looking at the occupants of the room which included Haku,Zabuza, Kakashi, Inari, tsunami, and Tazuna " Any body see any thing" a collective " I ain't seen shit" was heard dragging the two assholes to bed the two were quiet for a while.

A week had pasted with peace Sasuke had said nothing about the fight between the two to press charges he would have to admit to having his ass handed to him twice by the supposed Deadlast.

Since Sakura was put in a death like state it took the whole week for her to recover so it was quiet.

The week for the rest of the people in the Naruto was busy training either Kakashi on his chakra control he had mastered water walking and on the way to mastering senbon balancing even learned his elemental affinities which were wind , lighting , water, he had also learned a few ninjutsu they were _suiton:gunshot ,suiton: violent water pressure , raiton: static bolt , raiton: wave current , fuuton, drilling air bullet ,fuuton:great break thorough_ he also spared with Zabuza to get a better feel for his new weapon , the man was a brutal trainer but highly efficient by the time the bridge was finished he was a more well rounded fighter no longer relying on kage bunshin in mass to solve his fights.

The bad parts were that the looks of I am not hungry for food look from women was still there but they stopped looking when Haku was around for the life of him he could not figure out why( hey he is Naruto he as dense as lead in knowing that girls like him) at lest with his mask on they stopped drooling.

The week for Haku was spent in getting to know Naruto, practicing her skills , and giving the look to the women eyeballing Naruto you know the one meaning ' back off or else'.

Zabuza had been thinking of his relation ship to Haku had to admit she was like a daughter to him, that and thinking of Haku liking Naruto the kid was better then most he was genuine in his feelings not just trying to get a quick fling they were serious even if they didn't know plus the gaki defend Haku from people who wanted her for the wrong reason like the Uchiha one day he came up to Haku saying she should be come his concubine to give birth to the new Uchiha. The idiot wasn't able to finish the sentence before he was pinned to the wall by a enraged Naruto with his dagger out by the time he and Kakashi pulled him off the ass had been beaten to bloody pulp and was about to lose 'little Sasuke' when he told them what he said to Haku , Kakashi had to drag both of them away so in the end he approved of the kid going out with her.

When the bridge was done the whole of Nami turned out to say good bye to their heroes and the the brooder and his fan girl , inari made Naruto and Haku promise to visit. when the ninja's left the people had yet to name the bridge, deciding to name it after the boy to save them. The Great Naruto Bridge.

When they got back to town they found a massive mound of boxes that held money, jewels or other with a note that said :

This is from Gatos mansion and bank account if your wondering yes I took some for my self, but 90% went you all ,so use this ill gotten goods to make wave better than ever and to make sure this dose not happen again I took all of Gato's documents and plan on giving them to the Hokage so he can hunt down all of Gato's partners plus with money pay the mission fee so I can get payed

Naruto uzumaki

At the bottom was chibi Naruto in his new outfit , " That boy is truly special any one else would have kept of this for him self but he gave away fortune of a life time to help us" the cheers at this were deafening the legend of Naruto was growing by the time the team reached Konoha they would one hell of story to tell.

the end of chapter 1

thanks for reading head to my profile to vote in a poll

please review

an: to all who read this I have deleted my story harmonixer of konoha and I am currently working on the rewrite , this story is a harem here's the ones so far : fem haku , anko , hana, temari


	2. Explanations and Family

**NARUTO THE TERROR DEATH **

**CHAPTER TWO **

**Explanations and family **

An: hello all my loyal readers , this the second chapter of may Naruto and .Hack GU crossover in this chapter the powers that Naruto gained at the battle on the bridge are going to be revealed where they came from and what that entails for the hero of this story, I'm considering on maybe having one or two girls from the .dot hack games in the harem like pi or alkaid, on for the review response

**hishin trueflame: **While I will admit to a little bit to much bashing, on the invincible thing he Is not just more powerful and some explanation is in this chapter. For weakening of characters they have not gone through much more training than in canon and the fan girlism the reason she stopped that was because Tsunade broke her of that plus I am forced to do nothing of the sort and the world won't have existed but maybe a few characters will show up as people in this story and the grammar if you can comment on mine I sure as hell can on yours, and the reason the characters act like that is that over time they changed and the reason naruto was able to knock out sasuke was because he is arrogant and was not thinking he could do that and this my story if I want sasuke wear a pink dress and dance ballet I can. So if my story isn't doing it for you write your own

**Shunnhinking:** really you were hoping some would write this well I hope I won't disappoint, about the length of the chapters I am trying to make them a little longer most will be around five thousand words give or take a few and ten-ten maybe

**home dawg fo shizzle** ( typing that killed me little on the inside): for your scenarios 1 nope, 2 na da , 3 huh?, 4 no ,this is not the world , this is going to be as if haseo was born in naruto's world his powers will be explained in the way of naruto not some error in the system and for the key idea nine ( german for no)

**hallowed despair: **maybe she's already in my other story's harem , yes he will use the scythe

**zerohour20xx**: I know I need a beta and the errors I have problems with it all the time so here is the call out to all the people that read this story I am looking for a beta for this story plus my other story Return of the busters if you are interested in be a beta for either of one contact through my profile

"human speech"

'human thought'

"**demon higher being talking/ boss summon"**

**' demon higher being thinking/boss summon'**

" _jutsu/ spells/ skill trigger"_

now for the disclaimer

lawyer have cornered the author " you will never take me alive bitches" " we will have what you own" blinking at that laughing " hahahahahaha oh you want that ( throws a empty wallet) all you'll get dust its like blood from a stone but you can have this (summons a group of fan girls) they said Sasuke sucks cock" the lawyers run for it chased by the fangirls "okay I do not own naruto or the dot hack franchises" runs off before the fangirls return

thanks to all my other reviewers

start the fic

Arriving at Konoha the group was immediately stopped at the gate by the eternal chunin's Izumo and Kotesu " Kakashi-san why have you brought two unknown individuals and the A-rank missing nin Zabuza Momochi with you" confused as to who the two were referring to he only brought back one unknown person, then it hit him it was Naruto he didn't look anything like when he left the village

Sheepishly scratching the back of his head " Oh that's Naruto he umm changed during the mission" looking at the teen in question Kotesu voices the obvious " No way that him, Naruto is blond, blue eyed, three Inches shorter, and wears a orange jumpsuit" getting a twitch Naruto says " You want proof that I'm me Izumo every morning kisses a picture of Yu-" before he could finish the chunin runs up to him and covers his mouth " How do you know that" whispers a jittery man if she found out he'd get put under a genjutsu for being a perv. Letting go of the grip on the red eyed teens mouth , Naruto pulls down his mask revealing his whisker marked face.

Smirking Naruto tells him " Well one morning I was walking by your place low and behold there you are kissing the picture so I snap a few photos for a certain association" Izumo knew that this was Naruto, for one he was the only person to have those whiskers and two the teen was devious to use that picture because he is looking at one in his hand that has the words ' This a copy I still have the negatives' backing off the chunin is sweating bullets " It's him alright".

Pulling his mask back up the red eyed youth said " And the reason those two over there are with us, is they wish to join the village" the gate guards look to the one eyed man for conformation seeing him nod " Alright then go to the Hokage you will be monitored by ANBU" walking towards the center of town to the Hokage tower.

Kotesu was wondering what happened to the now sliver hair teen while he was out of the village, but the thought he said out loud to his partner " You know by the time he gets to the tower he'll have fan club" " Yeah, lucky bastard".

With the group on the way to see the Hokage, the looks they were getting ranged from curious to confused the curious one were wondering who people with Kakashi were the confused ones were thinking ' That kid next to Hakate looks like him, I didn't think he had kids' by the time they reached the hokage's office a dozen rumors were spreading that Kakashi had a illegitimate child to that the boy was his secret heir

Before they entered the room Naruto was told to remove the mask, when the group came in to the room they saw the Sadaime behind his desk with three piles of paperwork they man hearing them enter looks up to see Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, the two nuke nin and a face he thought he would never see again.

The face was one he saw over 40 years ago , white hair, wine red eyes on angular face that women swooned over , his clothes were different than last time and the clan marks clinched it he was the mirror image of the man know as **HASEO THE TERROR OF DEATH** the last time he this face was after the royal of all ass kicking's. Feeling him self start to sweat ' This cannot be the same man he should be in his 60's and the last time he didn't have those marks on the his cheeks, no that's not possible he cant be related to him' finally speaking " Naruto?" smiling his fox like grin " Heh Jiji your the only one to know it was me" calm on the outside , on the inside was frantic ' Holy shit calm down Hiruzen there has to be a reason for this , when he left Naruto was a mirror image of his father now he looks like the man you gave me the worst ass beating of my life. Wait Kushina gave me a scroll before she died the note said to open in case of shit hitting the fan or when Nartuo turned 14', the old man felt bad about not telling him and opening it but his parents had to remain a secret.

"Uchiha-san, Hanaro-san If you would leave please I have something personal to discuss with Naruto-kun and Kakashi-san" growling the emo- avenger said " No , I won't I want to hear this" frowning the old kage had enough of this brat " Now I asked nicely but seeing as your being a child about this ANBU throw him out and make sure he stays out, now young lady what is your choice in the matter" looking to her crush as he was dragged out the pinkette ran after him.

" Now that's settled" reaching in to his drawer feels around for the scroll, finding it right next to his copy of 'icha icha' but before he can open it Zabuza speaks " Hey if you threw out the gaki's teammates why are we still here" looking at the man smiling and saying " well from the way you were looking at Naruto Momochi-san, you are trying to figure out who he is" " Yeah, I swear I seen his face before or at least someone who looks like him" nodding the hokage then made a few hand signs, the room glowed blue for a second then stopped " That was for security this can not go out of this room until I say so in this scroll I feel is the answer as to why Naruto's change has happened , this scroll was left by Naruto's mother with instruction not to open it until the right time which I feel is now" Naruto's eyes widening in shaky voice he asks " You knew who my mother was and never told me, all the time's I asked you said you didn't know WHY" the last part Naruto yelled, sighing tiredly Sarutobi " Because Naruto it was to protect you your mother was a powerful kunochi she made many enemies you would try and kill you just for being her son" at that Naruto cooled down a little " who was she" taking a deep breath Sarutobi began " Your mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki you inherited your last name from her you even have a similar personality, she was from the the now destroyed Uzu no kuni she was the last of the people from there that place was destroyed in the third shinobi war by Iwa they fought back and made the Iwa- nins pay heavily for any gain in land, sadly even they fell to the shear numbers of Iwa" the reaction around the room was varying Naruto was happy he finally knew of his family but sad that they were all gone , Haku was glad Naruto knew of his family but wished they are still around, Kakashi was stunned to find out his student was the son of the women who was a friend of his sensei. Zabuza didn't think of anything he just opened his mouth " So the gaki is the son of the red death, heh that explains a lot like why the brats so stubborn".

Looking at the ex-kiri nin Naruto asks " What was that name" " Oh the red death is what she was called in the bingo book because of her red hair and the massive amounts of death she would cause to enemy".

Clearing his throat the Hokage decided to move on " Now that you that I am going to open the scroll" applying chakra to the seal, opening it to see a letter the letter said

Dear Sarutobi if you are reading this than that means Naruto has changed from his normal self to a different person or turned 14, the reason is because he has woken my family's bloodline, you must be wondering about that to your knowledge the Uzumaki clan has no blood line wrong. I my self had it but never activated it.

The blood line came from my father you didn't know who he was , the man was the only known user of it, it has no name he was first generation blood line user, now I have no idea when we got it but there was a legend about it the legend was that the first Uzumaki was blessed by a goddess named aura and given the bloood line I don't know If this is true but the blood line was unstable and was not passed down after the first one then it finally stabilized in my father now you met him his name was Haseo Uzumaki or as he is better known as Haseo the terror of death.

Now since he was the only Uzumaki to have and unlock the blood line I am not to sure what all the powers are or how to activate it, but the powers tou-san told me about there are levels to it the first is when it actives he will get some kind of weapon the stronger he gets so will the weapon, the next one is family only attacks they don't need hand signs only the name and time this power only he can do because they draw power from his secondary chakra system there are more but I never got told about those so he'll have to figure those out on his own at the bottom of this letter is seal Inside is a scroll for Naruto give it to him

sincerely Kushina Uzumaki

Stunned at what he had he had just read unsealing the scroll and handing it to Naruto " That scroll in your hand from Kushina don't read it until I am done telling you what I have read, for now Kakashi, Zabuza tell me what you know of the man called Haseo The Terror Of Death" the two jonin raising their eyebrows at the name, Kakashi answered first " He was supposed to be a powerful shinobi from Uzu he was thought to be strong enough to fight the Sannin and win , other than his power not much was known about the man" Zabuza continued for him " Well I know little bit more about him, was said have wielded powerful but strange weapons that he pull out of the air the

story's about him said he also commanded the elements better than any ninja , he also could take the strengths of his enemy away and give his allies them, they also say he could inflict poisons and other aliments to his foes not even the slug sannin could cure on the reverse of that he could all so restore a ninja dieing to full health with a odd light" nodding Sarutobi than questioned " Well most of what you say is true, but do you know what he looked like" the one eyed nin shook his head , Zabuza had a idea of what he did " A lot of old ninja talk about him they said he had sliver hair red eyes and wore a lot of blac-" stopping in the middle the two nins became bug eyed as they whipped towards naruto " No fucking way" was Zabuza's statement.

Grinning Sarutobi confirmed it " Yes as the letter told me Naruto is the son of Kushina making him the grandson of Haseo who's full name is Haseo Uzumaki, and the reason you changed was because of your blood line activating, plus you look like the exactly like minus the whisker marks of course of your grand father I should know I met him year's ago and fought him, and got the shit kicked out me" the last part was grumbled.

Silence permeated the room what was just said had stunned all of them, one of the most feared men in all of history is the grand father of Naruto and what made him so feared has just awoken in his grand kid.

The thoughts of the people were ' Holy shit dose this mean I will have to start a clan, and if Jiji knew my mother that means he could known who my father was' ' The gaki's grand pa was one of the all time greatest bad asses, well looks like I got a interesting sparing partner' ' Well damn just damn Kushina-san you do surprising people maybe that where he got it from' ' Wow Naruto your family's famous and why does that last picture look like Naruto did'.

" Well Jiji anything else you been keeping from me beside the first two my mothers name and that most of the village thinks I'm demon, like I don't know I have god parents or I have to marry multiple women or even that I am the son of the Yondaime ha what laugh right" then he looked at the old man sweating " Are one of those true, which damn it" grabbing the kage by the shirt and hoisting him up, stuttering out the reply " All of them your possible for the CRA , your godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, and you are the son Minato Namikaze's son" the fury on Naruto's face was evident this was supposed to be the one person he could trust above all others the man he thought of as his Oji "Well Hokage-sama if your done than I am leaving" all the while the red runes where flickering around him while putting off a massive power that made the people in a 30 foot radius drop to there knees gasping for breath, jumping out the window.

When he left they stood up and looked at the Hokage, Kakashi was shaking with barely suppressed rage he ran up to the desk slamming his on it making the wood splinter " You told me my sensei's son died when the Kyuubi attacked he died because of compilations of the birth, you said he died but you never told me who the mother was" turning around he continued " Why did you lie to me I could protected him watched out for him, god I am blind he looked so much like Minato-sensei and acted like Kushina but I was too caught up in my own pain to even notice even when he was on my team he was so much like him".

Zabuza had been listening to this for a while thinking on something the kid had said 'That most of the village thinks I'm a demon' being around the Yondaime Mizukage for as long he was you learn a thing or two ' Why the hell would this place hate the kid so much …. unless, he's the right age the marks on the cheeks' his eyes widening at the implications of this ' Fuck the gaki's life just got upgraded from bad to shit'. He had known what people chosen to contain the bijuu went through, he might be a battle hungry slightly off center ninja but he would not wish that life on anyone.

Bringing his suspicions to the open " Hey old man ( let it be said that he is not one for formality) the kid is he a demon container isn't he" the the leaf ninja's heads whip around so fast that they almost hurt them selves "How did you know that" the old Hokage asked narrowing his eyes, grunting the black haired nin said " It's not hard to figure out if you look close enough and have some info 1. he is old enough to have been the one for it to happen 2. he said he was hated but did not say the reason 3. the whisker marks on his face are marks from the process 4. and what he said ' That most of the village thinks I'm a demon' clinched it I spent a lot of time around Yagura, he was the Sanbi's container so I know a fair amount about it" sighing Hiruzen " Do you hate him for it" looking at the kage like he insane " Fuck no, I don't hate him the reason you thought I might would be was of Yagura no I hate that bastard because he was tearing a part my home the kid is not the demon so no I don't hate him".

While all this was being said Haku was lost " Umm if may interrupt what are you all talking about" face palming himself Zabuza said " Haku grew up out side of a shinobi village so she doesn't know what we are talking about" deciding to explain this was Kakashi " Haku-san, what we are talking about is this a bijuu or tailed beast is a giant mass of chakra you can not kill a bijuu because chakra can't be destroyed so you have to seal them the tails one through three can be sealed in to objects but the higher tails aren't able to because they have to much power so they have to be sealed in to something or in this case someone that can adjust to the chakra of the beast, an adult isn't able to do this because their chakra coils are too stiff but a new born is more malleable , they can adjust to the chakra sadly most of the time this is done to create a weapon a living weapon but Naruto's was different he was made into a demon container to save this village from the Kyuubi" he then went on to tell her of the life of the container.

Haku was appalled at the treatment of the people, the life they were forced to endure it was little surprise that most of them went insane. She than realized that was the life Naruto had lived day in day out " You said most of them go insane so why is Naruto so caring and compassionate" smiling under his mask Kakashi gave the reason as to why " Because Naruto has a will greater than the hate and the power to rise above it and to change the people around him for the better" Haku knew this the former blond had an aura that drew people to him, his was of kindness and warmth he fought against the fate people thought as was destiny.

Getting a smile out of the girl " Now Hokage-sama if we can get back to matter of Zabuza and Haku" sighing knowing that he would be getting that tone for a while now " Yes lets do that, Zabuza-san since you are a missing nin you are going to be confined to the village for the next six months under watch so we can make sure you're loyal" nodding to that he knew he would be under watch for some time " Now Haku-san you are in a different position since you never were a ninja you may join our forces but you still be under watch for three months, now for your rank and position from the report on the mission I assume you are around chunin level so that will be your rank for your position what would you like to purse a career in" thinking for a moment " I would like to become a med-nin if I could" " Good then I'll set up some lesson for you, now for your housing" interrupting the kage Kakashi spoke up " I believe that the apartment building Naruto is in has openings" true it did " Alright then you live there for now".

The two nins leaving the office, Kakashi stayed behind to speak with the hokage "Sir" " Yes Kakashi" looking straight in his eye " I would like to inform the other jonin sensei of teams eight, nine, and ten of Naruto's status" taking out his pipe , the idea of telling them was risky but there was high probability of them finding out at the wrong time " Alright Kakashi you can tell them but that's it they can not tell any one under penalty of death" nodding Kakashi left.

When he left the sliver haired man took the former missing nins to the apartment building that Naruto lived in on the not so good side of town, leaving them to their own device's he headed to a ninja only bar. At the bar were the other sensei for team 8,9,10 for team eight was Kurenai Yuuhi , for team 9 was the odd Gai Might , and the smoker was Asuma Sarutobi.

Walking up to the table the three were at, Asuma spotted him first " Oi Kakashi over here" sitting down all of the table's occupants take note of the of the look in his eye, Gai having the least tact( okay the problem is Gai and Lee's youth rants are aren't easy to write so bear with it) " My most youthful rival you are looking most unyouthful" it was true Kakashi did look like he was just got told their would be no more Icha Icha " Well I feel like crap might as well look like it" startled at this statement, was this the same man who had aloof attitude and let nothing faze him.

The first to recover was Kurenai " What happened to you" taking calming breath he began " Well things went from good to shit hit the fan in under five minutes".

Asuma was the only one to have any idea what was wrong, when he was with his team at a restaurant when team seven walked by. What he saw might be the problem he saw Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, a girl he never saw before , a sliver haired teen, and Zabuza Momochi but no Naruto his team didn't notice well Ino was ogling the Uchiha and the guy with the sliver hair. Well Shikamaru might have caught it but he didn't react to it more than narrowing his eyes. It was hard to lose a student " Is it about the mission you were on and why when your team came back Naruto wasn't with you" eyes widening at this the sensei turned to Kakashi.

Sighing Kakashi knew this was good as time as any " I can't talk about this here so fallow me" walking out of the bar with the others fallowing him, they arrived at training ground seven it was then Kakashi started to talk " Now the reason I couldn't talk about it in the bar was that their was too many people around, this is classified and the only way I can tell you if you swear on your life not reveal this to any one this is ss-rank secret" glancing at one another each nodding " Okay this does involve the mission and Naruto, and no Asuma you were thinking he was dead Naruto is alive his condition is up for debate he is fine psychically the thing is it's that he found out some rather sensitive information that made him lose his cool" raising an eyebrow at that " What sort of new could make your youthful student do that" said the green beast " Well the Sandaime knew who his parents were and lied to him every time he asked" shocked at this Asuma asked " Who were his parents" " His mother was Kusina Uzumaki and his father was my sensei Minato Namikaze" the reaction of the jonin were as fallows Asuma let his cigaret drop out of his mouth, Gai for once did not rant about flames of youth, Kurenai actually cursed.

No one spoke for two minutes until Gai did " Is that true but why would the Hokage lie to everyone" Asuma looking down " It is true Gai I asked pop when Naruto was younger when I noticed he looked like the Yondaime, he told me while looking me in the eye he wasn't the kids father. He also told me he did not know you the parents were that the name was to honor Uzu no kuni" running his fingers through his hair ' Geez pop how fucking badly did you screw up' Asuma had met Naruto when he was younger around age seven , he had not believed the crap the villagers said about him. The time he spent around him showed that he was normal if a little hyper, he even taught him to play sougi Naruto was pretty good plus he sent the kid a birthday present every year. Sadly he had been able to see him as he'd been busy with mission's.

Gai had never met the boy but he had heard the unyouthful remarks the people made behind the boys back, tho his team had known Naruto in the academy well at least Lee and Ten-ten had. Ten-ten had told him that Naruto had penchant for pranks but nothing much else but at he was a okay person, Lee had known him better as both were outcast and supposed dead lasts he had told him that he genius of hard work like him and that no one seemed to teach him. Now that had made the green beast mad, it was most unyouthful for a person to teach one but hold another back.

Kurenai also had not really much contact with Naruto but being friends with Anko had taught her not listen to the rumor mill, she had known that all hate of the people had weighed down him. Team eight told her of him like Hinata had crush on him, Kiba had been something of a friend with him apparently pulling pranks on the teachers, and Shino had known something was different about him tho he knew about that Naruto shared the burden of loneliness like him.

Kakashi noticed that they where thinking on what was just revealed, he started thinking on speaking again that had gotten them out of their thinking " Well there is more in wave when we were fighting the ninjas Gato had hired, well Asuma you saw them" snapping his head up " You mean Zabuza, that girl and the sliver haired teen" choking his slightly " Your 2/3 right I was fighting Zabuza while Sasuke was fighting the girl who is Haku, part way in to the fight Naruto showed and went help his teammate they were at a disadvantage with her power" the masked jonin went on to tell them of Haku blood line and skill " Well when they were fighting Sasuke's sharingan activated Haku attacked the next moment instead of dodging the senbon he grabs Naruto and pulls him in front of the attack, since Naruto was shorter and in different position the senbon that was meant to incapacitate hit lethal areas" the leaf ninjas were disgusted by the genin's action , but they knew that nothing would done because of the boys target and name " Well when the battle was about to resume this pressure came of no where , the next moment a black and red flash and there In the center of it was Naruto but he changed now he has red eyes slightly darker than Kurenai's a few inches taller wearing black clothes with red trim and his hair is the same color as mine but in different style" Asuma's eyes popped out " You mean the guy I saw with the mask was Naruto" getting a nod "But how" " That is a tale in its self" Kakashi told them of the powers Naruto's blood line along with who it came from, plus who his god parents were and the CRA. By the end of his explanation the assembled jonins jaws were on the ground and eyes as wide as possible.

" So let me get this straight he has the blood line of Haseo The Terror Of Death, the same guy who kicked my fathers ass in his prime like a jonin can a gennins also Naruto is this mans grandson" ' Jeez dad you are lucky this guy's dead or who be fucked' Gai than came with the next point " And his godparents are the two last loyal sannins Jaraiya and Tsunade, and they weren't here to care for him" ' This has to be the greatest unyouthful thing I have ever heard of and Naruto has unlocked the true power of the flames of youth to survive this' Kurenai then finished " And on top of all this he has to marry many women" ' Good thing he isn't pervert' nodding to all of this " Yes now that you know this you can tell no one until the right time and now that this is done you'll all agree that we need a drink" grunting in approval they make to the bar.

Far away from the sensei's we find Naruto tear up a training field with his daggers and jutstu along with powers of his blood line, suddenly he stops ripping tree to shreds to cast a power at stand of trees _"Vak rom"_ at the trees appears a burning tornado. Turning around thrusting his hand out yelling out _"Gan zot" _a small line of earth spears pierce the rocks around them.

All the while he is doing this in his head is ' Why did he have to lie he should have told me, instead he let me think I had no parents or family to only trust him fucking why did that son of a bitch do that' finally he fell to his knees in exhaustion he had been at this for hours, he had thrown around dozens of jutsus and ripped apart trees and rocks and used those powers.

Finally he opened the scroll his mother left for him

Dear Naruto

You must have wondered who your parents are for a long time now well my name is Kushina Uzumaki I came from Uzu no kuni it was destroyed in the last war, the reason your getting this letter is either you are turning 14 or activated the blood from my father Haseo, my father had blood line it helped him become a powerful warrior, Now the blood line doesn't have a name yet so give it a good one, the power of it is are if you have unlocked it is the power of one of the eight avatars of the goddess Aura. Your wondering who that is well Aura is the goddess of light and knowledge ( An: I am making this shit up so it will fit in to the narutoverse) she has eight avatars who act as her warriors against the biju to fight their influence in the world, Aura gifted the first Uzumaki the ability to gain the power of one of her avatars the power varies between avatar that you draw power from, now the avatars have names and titles they Skeith The Terror Of Death( note to Naruto yes this is where your grandfather got his nick name), Innis The mirage of Deceit, Magus The Propagation, Fidcdell The Prophet, Gorre The Machinator, Macha The Temptress, Tarvos The Avenger, and Corbenik The Rebirth

At the reading the part about the reason for the avatars ' If this true than I have a power that is the opposite of Kyuubi, now which one do I draw from' returning to letter.

Your wondering which avatar you get your power from well I have no idea since tou-san was the only one to have the power I only know of his , he drew power from Skeith. Now the way to tell if you have his power to is if the runes that glow around you when you feel a rush of power are red. The base powers for the blood line are you get special weapon the weapons vary from person and who the avatar is but if you have Skeith the first ones will be a set of long daggers, the next abilities are what tou-san called spells they are elemental attacks that only those that have a activated blood line can use at the bottom is a seal that holds a list of the spells the reason only you can use them are they use a special chakra, yes you have a secondary chakra system that is only used for these spells and skill trigger. So practice them unlike the jutsu you don't need hand signs just say the name and it will happen but you still need practice, the skill triggers are attacks for your weapons. Your weapons will be instinctive to use still you need to practice.

Now that is covered on to your godparents if you already know them skip this if you don't then I feel there has been foul play, I know that your godfather Jiraiya won't always be there because of his spy network but he should still stop in every now and then and send you presents on your birthday , but your god mother Tsunade Senju is the one that will be raising you because lets face it the pervert isn't much of a parenteral person he's more of the crazy uncle. I know that Tsunade always wanted a child but things happened that prevented that, so she will be there unless some thing happened to make sure that she was not their for you. If they are not there I feel that the council has done some thing so its up to you figure it out, the only reason that this might have happened is that the Sandaime was reinstated after your father finished the sealing of the Kyuubi you most likely have been told or figured it out by now the council probably has pushed him to corner don't hate him for not telling you sooner he is an old man and doesn't have the strength to fight them as hard as he use to. So just know that we both love you

sincerely Kushina Uzumaki

P.s.: also at bottom of the scroll next to the seal that the holds the spell list is another seal that holds the wolf contract it was your grand fathers so sign it the instructions are on the inside to unseal the list and contract wipe blood over them

Growling at the thought of the council tricking his godparents in to leaving, taking off one of his gloves and biting it, wiping it across the two seals a poof later and he had a small scroll and a large one. The small scroll had the word spells on it, the large one had the kanji for wolf opening that one and pocketing the smaller one when he opened the contract he saw that the last name was Haseo Uzumaki ' Hm guess mom never signed it'. Reading the instructions on how sign and summon all he had to do was write his name in blood and make a hand print with blood on it, to summon he had to bite his thumb then do the required hand signs slamming it on the ground tada you just summoned. Doing the necessary process of signing the contract then biting his thumb and making the hand signs consternating chakra into it slamming his hands down.

A large puff of smoke and there laying down was gray wolf looking him in the eye ' Holy shit this thing is huge', blinking the wolf sniffed him several times " Are you the one who summoned me" nodding the wolf grins well I think he was smiling " That's great it's been along time since we had one, make sure to summon the boss" dispelling himself in a poof.

Deciding to summon the boss now , large poof of smoke later Naruto was on the head of humongous snow white wolf **" Where am I what's that on my head"** jumping down to the wolfs snout " Uh hi your in Konoha and I was on your head because I summoned you" looking the silver haired teen **" Are you an Uzumaki by chance"** " Yeah,Naruto Uzumaki" **" Hmm are you perhaps related to a man named Haseo"** nodding Naruto said " Yep he was my oji( grandfather)" **" Ah that why you look like him so that means you signed the scroll, well than I have to test you if you are worthy to summon my clan" ** " What the test" ** " Well you have get down off my nose first"** lowering her nose to the ground Naruto jumped down **" The test is one of the heart if your heart is evil you lose the ability to summon us if you are good you keep the contract" **looking the teen in eyes she sees the life he lived and his hear, recoiling at sight **" You have both a strong heart and a pure one that is a rare combination, I grant you the right to summon the wolf clan oh and there is a special summoning for you to summon it do the jutsu and call ouut the name Fenrir and my name is Shiroi bye" **blinking at that last part ' I'll do it tomorrow for now I am going home sleep' starting the trek back to town

The next morning Naruto was awoken from blissful sleep by knocking at his door dragging his ass to the door ' Oh this had better be good or the persons a dead man' he was not morning person , at the door was bleary eyed Kakashi "Hi can I come in" grunting a yes " Their had be a good reason for waking me up if not I have been known to get stabby" he really not a morning person " Yes there is a good reason, want to talk with you about yesterday" his already bad mood went further south he had been at hangover bad mood now he was at awake three days on sugar and soda than having loud sibling wake you up after one hour of sleep bad mood ( personal experience not fun) " What about it" sitting down at the table in his kitchen Kakashi began " After your release last night here is what happened after you left" telling Naruto of all that happened in and out of the office.

He was little pissed at him for telling Haku about the Kyuubi and the other sensei about his parents but he could see the logic in it, at least now he had people who cared. He knew Asuma so it wasn't to big a deal he was like the cool uncle you always hang up with, the other two were okay he guesses. Naruto told him what went on after he left, to say the masked ninja was proud of his student was partly true to summon the boss of a clan was great but the part that worried was the one about his godparents it was true that Tsunade wouldn't leave Naruto here or that Jaraiya wouldn't check on him unless he was told every thing was fine.

" You won't like this but you should talk to the hokage about this" groaning he agreed to it.

At the tower the two of them stood in front of the Sandaime after Naruto had told him of the his plan " So let me get this straight you want go look for your godparents on your own, just one thing how will know where to find them" smirking the masked teen " Easy they have summons so I will send a message through them with the wolves to have them meet me in Tanzuko Gai in a weeks time" " How do you know they will show up Naruto-kun" "Well it's easy the message I sent to them was umm heh said if you want to know the the truth about Naruto Uzumaki come to the out skirts of Tanzuko Gai in one week".

Blinking at that " You basically just made a some what vague threat to your self and that will make them go" " Yea Jiraiya is spy master so he might think some one knows of me as the Yondaimes son or the Kyuubi container, Tsunade probably thinks I am dead so if the things I hear about her temper are true she'll go to beat the person to a pulp I just hope to convince her I am me before she hits me" starring at him " That would work if I let you go".

Grinning the teen had a plan " Well if you don't then I won't tell you how to defeat paperwork" in second he was on his knees begging " Please tell me I'll let you go anything" " The answer is kage bunshin oh and I'll let you work back the trust you had but if you screw up again that's it, and I am leaving today" sighing he began to work on the paper work with the method Naruto gave him ' Boy did I fuck up and those two are gonna kill me'.

The message's that were sent to the Sannin had arrived, they were pissed Jaraiya had thought he had tight lid on Naruto's info he was off to see what this person knew, Tsunade was seeing red some bastard was trying dredge up her god sons name he was gonna be mulch.

Naruto is going to meet his godparents what will happen when they do find out next chapter

Harem:fem Haku, Anko, Hana, Temari, Ten-ten, Pi , Alkaid

wow this chapter was over 15 pages and had 7,500+ words in it my longest one yet now for all that know there is a poll on my profile well it will be closed after the next chapter for this story is posted, the poll is for what my next project will be the top four will be turned into story's so vote for your favorite idea

so now read review and enjoy


	3. Meeting The Sannins

**Naruto The Terror Of Death**

**chapter three **

**Meeting the Sannins **

An:This is the next installment of Naruto The Terror Of Death, at the end of this chapter I will tell you the winners of my poll for the next stories. In this chapter he will meet the last two loyal sannin now for review response

**datenchi:** yes I know my grammar is bad, but am working on it. The big problem is that I am using a lot of Japanese word that don't appear in my word processor which is open office. The good thing is is my grammar improving.

**shushinking:** yeah I hate those to you just get in to the story than bam its over, for the situations he's going in to you will see. No fem Garra, the second form some time around the chunin exams

**Dragon the bard:** yes I know my grammar sucks but am trying to improve it and Hinata nope

**UMMX: **thanks hope you like this one as well, I am working on that lag in there. About that story can't never read it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the dot hack series, or any other trademarked material doom(stupid in German) lawyer

" human talking"

' human thinking'

" **demon/ empowered person/large summon talking "**

**' demon / empowered person/large summon thinking'**

" _jutsu/spell/ skill"_

starting the fic in 5 4 3 2 1 action

Now most people that watched Naruto leave the Sandaimes office to his meeting in Tanzuku Gai would have thought he was the calmest person in the world wrong, on the outside he seemed calm but on the inside was different story. In his head the teen was freaking out ' Fuck I am not only going to meet two kage level ninja but two very pissed the fuck off at me kage level ninja, and the only way to not end up as a red smear on the ground is to prove that am me' chibi Naruto was pulling out his hair ' To make things worse Jaraiya probably thinks I look like dad still, he's easy show him the seal can't fake that' tapping his chin in thought ' Tsunade is much fucking harder convince, she most likely thinks am dead but if I am able to live long enough to survive to get Jaraiya on my side he can make her see it's me hopefully'.

Leaving Konoha was easy since one he had the hokage's permission and two his buddies Izumo and Kotesu the eternal chunins had guard duty, after he had gotten far enough away from the village he decided to summon the special present the wolf boss told him about _"summoning:fenrir"._

A medium explosion of smoke later and before the mask wearing teen was black something, the object had two wheels was long and had a seat for riding. Naruto was stumped on what this thing was, on the seat was helmet and a note the note read

hello to the one reading this probably my descendant, the thing you have in front of you is called Fenrir it's a vehicle called motorcycle. It was from a time long ago, it was used for fast long distance travel. The name of it is Fenrir and wear the fucking helmet when you ride or else you'll scatter the little bit of brains you have

from Haseo Uzumaki

Looking at the odd machine in front of him " Whatever might as well try it" throwing the note aside and putting the helmet, hoping in the seat starting the bike by flicking a switch a low growl came from the engine sounding almost like a wolf ' Well now or never' hitting the throttle. One moment he was sitting there and the next he was hurtling down the field at a break neck speed screaming " fucccck"(An: if your wondering what the bike looks like imagine Fenrir from ff7 Advent Children and I don't own that either).

After a few days of riding Fenrir finally he was able to ride without trouble, so he started off to Tanzuko Gai. Arriving on the day he was suppose to meet his godparents, stopping Fenrir a half mile out of the town dismissing it and walking the rest of the way to the spot.

Inside of the town were the two a fore mentioned people one stomping towards with her apprentice in tow the meeting spot intent on making the person she was meeting a smear on the ground, the other was calmly going towards the spot to find out what this person knew.

The two Sannins arrived first, they were surprised to see each there the first to speak was Tsunade " The hell Jaraiya what are you doing here" the Gama sennin answered " Me ? What are you doing here". This was the scene Naruto came upon steeling his resolve he walked into the clearing, the second he did the two stopped fighting. Before anyone could say a word " Now settle down, before you ask yes I am the one to call you here. Before you want to turn me into a bloody smear on the ground there are a few questions I would like to ask" narrowing her eyes " What questions" " Simple ones to you Tsunade the first one is, is Naurto Uzumaki dead" now this guy is pissing her off he has to bring up her dead godson " Yes he is , he died 16 years ago at birth". This answer made Jaraiya turn to her and look bewildered ' What! She thinks he's dead sensei told me that he was living with her that's why I sent money each month and bought that house, I smell a rat'. Naruto's reaction to the news was if he had not had a tight reign on his emotions would be to drop to his knees ' She didn't abandon me, someone told her I was dead they will pay'. Regaining his calm he spoke " You were lied to" in a flash the slug princess was alert " What do you mean, is he alive" taking a deep breath " Yes he is and I have proof of that fact, your friend Jaraiya can confirm it" removing his mask showing his whisker marks.

Tsunade was confused at why the person had removed his mask looking at Jaraiya, his eyes had bugged out he was thinking ' No way those marks the picture sensei showed me of Naruto he had them, but in the picture he had blond hair and blue eyes the only way to check would be to see the seal'.

Walking forward the gama sennin looked him in the eyes " If you are who I think you are channel chakra" doing as he was told, looking at the teens stomach slowly a seal had started to appear. When it had fully show it's self, the shiki fuin was there Jaraiya mouth was dry ' This can't be faked so that would mean that this is Naruto, there is going to be hell to pay'.

Standing up the seal master turned around to face his old teammate " Well what is it you old perv" he knew that she would not like the news and probably take it out on him " Hime there is something I have to tell you won't like it but promise you won't hit me" Tsunade was surprised at the seriousness in his tone, getting a nod from her " Okay then Naruto is alive I knew" he sensed a dangerous aura wafting off her " But I thought he was living with you in Konoha so I bought a house for you two and sent a bit of money each month, though you weren't he should still have the house and money" she could tell if he wasn't lying " And this person here is Naruto" pointing to the black clothed teen

One could see the bevy of emotions across her face anger to depression " how do you know it's him I saw the body after the attack" putting a hand on the woman's shoulder " Easy the whisker marks are a by product of the sealing and he has the shiki fuin, which is impossible to fake because it has Minato's style In it"

Looking over at the sliver haired teen " Well say we take this some where more private" agreeing the four people headed to the town and rent a private room.

During all the talking Shizune was lost, that the time they entered the private she asked " Tsunade-sama what are you all talking about, who is this" the Senju had forgotten that her apprentice didn't know about any of this " Well do you remember when we went to Konoha to deliver that Baby" the dark haired woman nodding " That woman was Kushina Uzumaki a dear friend of mine who had in secret married Minato Namikaze. That was the day Kyuubi attacked Konoha Minato had to seal the beast into his own child, I was to be his god mother but I was told by an ANBU that he had died due to complications of the sealing. I saw the body so we left the next hour, although it appears that I was lied to about that what you Jaraiya"

The toad summoner frowned at the memory " I was told that you were taking care of him inside the village so I set up fund that would have a fair bit of money deposited into it every month and a house that I bought so you could live in, even if you weren't there he should still be okay" looking at the person in question " So gaki did you get that" putting his hand on his chin in the classic thinking pose " How much money did you put in that account" " Around $2500 a month why" getting a tick mark over his eye " No I did not what I got was $800 a month, which $500 of went to my shitty apartment in the red light district thou the bums are nice they even taught me how to throw kunai right most of those guys are former shinobi and I got sold shit stuff for triple the price"

The former teammates could barley hold back their rage at this, Jaraiya asked " Naruto I think you should tell us about the whole story" taking a deep breath he begun his tale, from his earliest memories of the abuse he had at the hands of the villagers to the conditions he lived constantly. His days at the academy where the teachers held him back and the mask he wore to hide the pain of loneliness, the betrayal of Mizuki and the final acceptance of Iruka his nii-san ( big brother). The more recent events like his team if you could it that, his mission to wave and subsequent awakening of his bloodline thanks to the teme. When they heard that tidbit of info one thought was in their minds ' That brat is dead'. After that he told them of how he found out about them and his parents and grandfather, the three people were shocked at what they heard the instant Naruto finished his story he was on the receiving end of Tsunade's crushing hug while she said ' am sorry' over and over " That's nice but I need air" letting go of the teen that was slowly turning blue.

" Alright gaki so you are Naruto our godson, we were lied to about you in different ways you are also the grandson of Haseo The Terror Of Death. Who was one of the most feared shinobi of all time, and you inherited his blood line through your mother that did not activate it. You got it when the little prick pulled in the way of an enemy attack" said the female sannin with a tone that promised much pain to the little bitch " And the side affect of that is you look like your grandfather, when you got back to Konoha the sandaime gave you scroll that your mother left for you with the wolf contract and you found out about us and your father. All I have is question do you hate us or your father?"

" No I don't hate you, the fact is that you were tricked and my father no I don't hate him he did what he had to but I believe that he was a trusting fool that could not see that a person is smart but people are dumb" getting sad smiles from them " well kid I say we go to Konoha and do a little house cleaning" the three ninja getting a dark aura around them, this caused Shizune to sweat drop and think ' This does not bode well'

The four where back on the road to Konoha " What's the plan now, what you gonna do when we get back" asked the black clothed teen. Tsunade was the first to answer " First we go to house the old perv bought and find out why it was never given to you, any idea's why not" scowling at it " Where is the place" " It's in the nice part of town on Nidaime Drive 588" the look on Naruto was a mix between shock and rage " Ohh the irony is unfucking believable" the gama sennin was lost "What do you mean gaki" looking at the group "All this stay with us" getting a nod from each of them " In my life as the pariah of the village I've had to do some less than legal things". Narrowing her eyes his god mother asked " What sort of things" laughing nervously the teen answered " You know like pickpocketing, stealing, and of course breaking and entering, no I have never done those things to the ninja only those that had screwed me over mostly civilians, the ironic part is that the house you bought I broke in to steal some food and other stuff because the one who lives there is hated me"

Shizune had to know " Who is the one that lives there" sighing and shivering at a bad memory " The Haruno council woman, she doesn't live there she meets her man on the side there whats worse is that the first time I went there I caught them in the act. I was able to keep a enough of my mind one not puke at the sight of her in the nude" he shuddered at the mere mention of her " and two get photos for black mail, plus they don't know about them" the two elder ninja remember what the Haruno's look like even Jaraiya isn't that much of a pervert to look at them. " It's okay gaki nobody should have to see that" patting him on the shoulder, all the while Tsunade was plotting her vengeance ' take my god son's home will you and scar him for life kukuku their will be consequences' in Konoha a certain pink haired banshee no not Sakura the other one Gale Haruno felt her impending doom.

A few days later in the village hidden in the leaves, the Sandaime was sitting in his office reading smut when he heard a sound in the distance made him stop. The sound was somewhere in between a cat having it's tail caught under a steam roller and a victim of Anko's playtime, for some reason it was unnerving 'I hope that's not a foreboding sign for me'.

Five minutes later in the tower Sarutobi was still reading, he looked up from his porn hearing a deep booming sound then more ' the hell is that' listening to it some ' what it has a rhythm, sounds like foot steps'. Then suddenly the old kage heard voices " Am sorry mam but the Hokage is very busy" recognizing the voice of one ANBU then other voice sent chills down to his bones " I don't give a flying fuck if that old monkey is in a meeting with all five kages i am going to see him now". It was the voice of his student Tsunade, after she was done talking a crack was felt meaning the ANBU was now one with the wall. The resounding steps of his female student was getting closer his Secretary stopped her " You can't go in to the room the Sandaime is busy with paper work", to his horror he heard a second voice speak up " yeah what time is it" " two Pm" a snort was made " he's not doing paper, at two every day the old fart reads his porn stash while slacking off at work for an hour" a small silence came over the group. Two distinctly female voices shouted " **WHAT**"

' Naruto why' now he was dealing with two pissed off woman instead of one, the door to his office slammed open to reveal his Secretary standing shoulder to shoulder with Tsunade, behind the pissed off duo was Jaraiya and Naruto standing back against the wall with identical grins on their faces. The Sandaime's eye brow twitched while thinking ' bastards' " A Lin-san would you what outside until we are done" in a huff the hokage's secretary walked out of the room slamming the door.

Making a few hand signs at the end the room flashed blue meaning it was secure, turning to his students and surrogate grandson " Now Tsunade what seems to be the problem" smiling at her. The smile fell from his face when she started to crack her knuckles and speak in a tone that sent a chill down his spine " The problem Sensei, the problem is that you lied to me 16 years ago when you said that Naruto had died the night he was born!". Shifting in his seat the Sandiame was uncomfortable about this conversion, a cough drew his attention to Jaraiya " And you have been constantly lying to me about that Naruto was living with Tsunade, along with the fact that the money and house I set up for them is being used by the Haruno head while he lives in a shit hole". They knew this because the four of them went to Naruto's apartment the place was falling apart at the seams no one lived there but the two new tenets Haku and Zabuza, when they arrived at Naruto's place it was like a war zone. The walls outside had been vandalized with graffiti of the Kyuubi with knives sticking out of it, being hung along with several insults next to the picture. The door had been knocked down the place looked like a mob had torn it apart tho that was likely the cause.

Anything of value had been taken, Naruto had hidden things in a wall behind the plaster it took all of them to hold Tsunade back from going on a rampage. Shizune had taken everything back to the house after the banshee had been evicted while the three of them had made for the tower.

The elderly man gulped as he looked at his last two loyal student who were glaring at him " Well you see the reason is that the reason is the council ...", Tsunade slammed her hand down making large cracks in the wood " That is bullshit and you know it, the fucking council has no say in but you act as if they do you're just a spineless old man" looking into his eyes " You aren't the man who I respected anymore it's about time you stepped down from the seat of Hokage"

Sighing the Sandaime put his hands over his eyes " And do what let some council picked stooge run things, there is no one at has both the ability and drive to be Hokage in a few years maybe but not now the only people I can think of that are ready are you, Jaraiya, and Danzo. Even then I can't name any of you my successor, Jariaya isn't the type to sit here at a desk and he still has to maintain his spy network, Danzo I don't even want to think about what would happen If he was to become Hokage. Then there was you Tsunade, the one that thinks the position is for suicidal fools. You can't stand Konoha it was the place that took all your precious people. So who could I choose not Danzo, Jaraiya is need else where and you won't take it if I offer"

The room was quiet for what felt like minutes until the silence was broken by the the last Senju " Sensei" looking at his female student " yes what is it" grinning like a Cheshire cat " I'd like to accept the position as your successor the Godaime Hokage"

Sarutobi's jaw hit the floor when he heard that, and he wasn't alone Jaraiya's also had dropped " Hime are you sure that you want to do this" " Hell yeah am sure even if we are here things aren't going to change, the same shit is going to happen again. The only way it is going to get better is if I become the Hokage and make them better."

The Gama Sennin had not heard such conviction from Tsunade since Dan and Nawaki died. " Alright Tsunade you got my support but you need more than just me" giving a dejected sigh the legendary sucker crossed her arms under her bust " Yeah I know that, but who can I trust it's not like there is a sure fire way of telling that their on are side" both Sennin frowned I thought until they heard a cough to the side

Looking towards the sound the two see Naruto leaning against the wall " I hope that you guys didn't forget about me" the three older individuals can't seem to meet the teens gaze. ' Son of a bitch they did forget I was here, I guess It comes with wearing black and being quiet'. Grumbling about old peoples memory's " If this is about the council I can help". Not believing him the geta wearing perv opened his mouth " Ohh real how you gonna do that" rolling his eyes to the self proclaimed super pervert. " Easy Ero-sennin" said sennin growled at the name muttering under his breath about no respect " If you have forgotten I am the most hated person in this village tho Anko-san is a close second".

The three flinch at that " That is a easy way to see who you can trust, if the person or in this case the clan hated or went after me they can't be trusted. On the other side if they don't hate me you can trust them, the saying goes a society isn't judged by how they treat the best but how they treat the worst of them." The other gaze fell to the floor thinking at the same time ' if that is true than we should be in the the Shinigami's gut'. Trying to change the mood Tsunade asked " So which ones from the council can we trust."

Taking a deep breath the red-eyed youth started " Well first lets get rid of the ones that aren't trust worthy" the elder blonde raised a eye brow " Well who can't we trust" " Throw out the most of the civilians expect for the head of the hospital Retsu Unohana" Sarutobi smiled at this he knew that Retsu was a kind woman, she never turned away patients and she had taken a liking to Naruto when the boy was younger and had wanted to adopt him but the civilians on the council had turned her down. The now silver haired teen continued " And you already know that you can't trust the elders" groaning at the thought of the three fossils " Now on to the clans don't put full trust into the Hyuga's because of the head Hiashi likes to remain neutral. You can trust the Aburame clan they never hated me or attacked me some of them helped when I was being chased a couple of times. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio are okay the Nara lazy but don't bother me, the Yamanaka really don't care either way but Inochi is pretty nice, and the Akimichi's are good people Choji invited over a couple of times for dinner. The Inuzuka saved my ass one in a while so their okay."

" So trust the shinobi clans and only the hospital head, great that still leaves a ton of opposition is there any way get more help" mumbled Tsunade, cocking his head to the side Naruto asked " Maybe there is, oi Jiji are the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans in Konoha". Tapping his pipe stem on his chin the aged leader thought about the odd question, then the meaning hit him ' Naruto you are definitely the surprising ninja in Konoha'. " Why yes, the Namikaze clan is a founding member of the village along with the Uzumaki that are in fact related to the Senju so as a sign of friendship with Uzugakure they were given clan status here. You are devious Naruto just like your mother."

While this was going on the two Sannins were quite lost in the point. " Umm not sound stupid or anything but what is the point of it all" asked the white haired pervert. Two sets of eyes looked at the man in annoyance " Too bad that you do sound like that, the point was that if I claim that I am from the two clans and if it is proven I can take a seat on the council with two votes."

Finally realizing what they were saying the author of Icha Icha started grinning like a idiot " Nice going gaki, you got pranksters spirit just like Kushina. Now when will a this happen."

" Hmm we can go to the council tomorrow and tell them of this but the actual time I'll take on position is after the Chunin exams, and we release the information at the finals to the public about me becoming Hokage and Naruto's parentage that's the best time" reasoned the medic. Weighing the facts the elderly leader came to decision " That is the best choice so tomorrow I'll call a meeting and the three of you will attend, for now go home and rest I will send a ANBU to summon you when the meeting is going to take place". With that the trio left to return home and prepare for tomorrow because as the Nara would say it was going to be 'troublesome'.

The next day in council room the entire council had shown up only the Haruno council woman had not shown up, which was relief to many because they really did not want hear that banshee screech in the early morning. In the room are the three parts of the council the civilians which is made up of influential business owners, along with them are a bevy of elected officials and the head of hospital. Minus Unohana the rest were idiots, the shinobi side actually were glad Unohana was there because she was smart used logic and scare the crap out of a person with a look. She was a retired shinobi, after the kyuubi attack the motherly woman had taken up the reigns of the place.

Directly across from them were the clan heads of the major clans of Konoha which included the Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Akamichi, four of the seats were empty the Uchiha had been wiped out eight years ago and the last loyal one wasn't ready for the position yet. The Senju seat was unoccupied because the person was not in the village. The last two seats remained unused because the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan had been wiped out or so they thought.

The last part of the council was the shinobi part which was made up of the three elders, the head of ANBU, and head teacher at the academy. All of them were wondering why the Hokage had called this meeting, when the man arrived but he was not alone behind him were three people two of whom they admittedly recognized as the Sannins Jaraiya and Tsunade. The third one no one knew he was young man maybe 15-16 years old,he had white-sliver hair and reds eyes sightly darker than a Yuhhi's he was black clothing that had a red trim the lower part of his face was hidden by a black mask. The Hokage walked up to his seat above the shinobi side, the three others stood in the center of the room.

The first to speak was Danzo Shimura one the elders " Hokage-sama why have you called this meeting and why are the Sannins here and who is that boy". Looking at the bandaged man with disinterest " I called this meeting to tell you that I will be stepping down as the Hokage" gasps were heard around the room, Danzo was grinning thinking that he will finally be the Hokage " But I have already picked a successor". The mummy was cursing in his head, Tsume Inuzuka spoke up " Hokage-sama who did you pick" smirking Sarutobi answered " Well none other then my student Tsunade" murmuring was heard through out chambers " Any objections". No one said a thing, clearing his throat the Hokage drew everyone's attenion " now this won't be announced until the chunin exam finals, now on to the next matter all of you are wondering who the young man down there is".

He waved at them " well you all know him but he looks different, if you would remove the mask". Doing as asked Naruto brought mask down to around his neck, the people of the council saw his whisker marks their eyes bugged out. Hiashi stammered out " It can't be Naruto-san". Flashing his foxy grin " Yeah got it in one".

" But it can't be why do look so different" was the question Choza asked, scratching the back of his while he answered " It's simple my bloodline activated" "NANI" was the response. " Yeah my bloodline it came from my grandfather", Shibi Aburame spoke up " if you have this then one of your parents must have had logically" looking at the bug user " Kinda she had it but never unlocked" raising an eyebrow at this Shibi " You know who she is". The clan head never hated the boy nor did his clan, for they knew what it felt like to be hated for what you hold.

"Of course and I know who my father was too, what did you think I popped out of now where or that I was the Kyuubi in human form. At that last statement a few civilians started to sweat for they thought that, " for who they were well my mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki some of you know her". Tsume's jaw had dropped ' no way he's Ku-chan's son, tho he does act like her and the last name but his looks'. " And my father his name was Minato Namikaze", a hush swept the room Tsume finished her thought ' got his looks from his father I'm a **IDIOT**'

Hiashi was having similar thought ' The son of my best friend was right in front of me and I couldn't see it' with enough force to crack the table the Hyuga and Inuzuka clan heads slammed their heads down. The civilians were out raged that this filith had claimed to be the Yondaime's so a random yelled " this can't be true right, Hokage-sama it's not true".

Giving them a hard glare " Ohh it true just so you can't bitch I ran DNA test on the two and it's a match along with Kushina, Naruto's full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze". " I knew it" that statement came from the Nara head Shikaku the lazy bastard had raised his head, " What do mean you knew Shikaku" asked Inochi " I Knew it was that, how many blondes are their in this place. How about with spiky hair and blue eyes it wasn't to hard to figure out but I had no proof besides his looks and the fact that Minato would never ask someone else to give up their child he was to noble for that"as he continued the mood became somber "But he also to trusting as we saw the people threw out the last wish the minute his body was cold, and the way he acted was like Kushina it was to easy but I guess some just didn't want to see it". " I made big mistakes that I only hope that I can be forgiven like for lying to my students about Naruto and not doing more for him, I failed him because I was old and tired" said the Sandiame in a hushed tone no one could hear.

" With that out of the way Naruto-san why don't you tell us what your bloodline is called" asked Shibi. Laughing nervously the whisker marked teen told them "Well you see it doesn't have one and you have never heard of it either". Sweat dropping at this " Really are you sure this is a bloodline" asked the chubby Choza " Yup it is be cause another person in my family had it he was pretty famous to his name was Haseo Uzumaki my grandfather, if you don't recognize that name his other was Haseo The Terror Of Death ".

Now anyone who had fought in the second shinobi war knew that name he feared as one of the most powerful ninja, up there with the Hokages if he was his grand son than he could be just as powerful. Danzo took his chance " I say we put him in a br-" before he could finish Naruto interrupted him " now before say breeding program it is a near unknown power I have no idea how I even unlocked it so your idea is shot down and no I will not have marriage contracts. If I so choose I will marry more than one wife if the women are fine with that but I will not be a loveless marriage" his voice carried such conviction that all knew no matter what they did nothing would change his mind.

" Tch fine then but you will be put under the CRA" stated the one eyed man. Sighing " fine just shut you up but I will choose the ones I marry" getting agreement to this , the head of Anbu wanted to know something " Naruto-san if you could tell us about your bloodline" Naruto told them the basic stuff of his blood line ( An: don't won't write it again refer to chapter one) " that sounds like a strong bloodline put difficult to master and I might have figured out how you unlocked your bloodline" the sliver headed teen blinked in surprise " so I will discuss with you after the meeting".

"hpm now that is over this information is a s-class secret and do not tell anyone under the pain of death, the general population will be told in the Chunin exams and not moment before if that is all the council is dismissed" concluded the Hokage. The council members filed out of the room leaving the Hokage, Tsunade and Jaraiya, the ANBU commander and Naruto. Turning to face the others he took off blank mask revealing him to be Ibiki " Naruto-san you told us that your aspect of the bloodline is from Skeith, and you were all injured on that mission correct" getting conformation the scared man continued " well is it possible that the way to unlock the bloodline is that you have enter deaths realm so to speak". Drawing blank looks he explained " the blood line must have certain conditions that must met to unlock it like your and your grandfather's part, you both draw power from the avatar of death so that probably means that the person has to face death. In the instant that you were stuck your heart stopped, you were technically dead when your power became active"

" Your say that the only way for to activate the powers are to die" " Not true but that might be your aspect of the power the others most likely have different triggers and powers, well I have duty's to attend to so good bye" with that the man left.

" Can nothing be easy" Said Naruto with anime tears " Eh don't worry gaki it work out end, for now lets head home" with that the they left room. On the way back Naruto was deep in thought ' If I remember correctly from Ka-san letter there are level to to this power but the first level had me die what are the other level going to take' inside the teens mind in the shadows of the sewer were three glowing dots arranged in triangle in the cage the fox growled out one one name **" Skeith"**

Chapter three end

An:man that took longer thought but would have been done sooner but my sister had to barrow the laptop, she said only for the night but four days she kept it but enough bitchin on to poll results. The top four will be the next stories I write but there will be no order in which I write them, the results are

**son of ash cat Naruto/bleach crossover 8 votes/ 16%**

**tie Naruto/ Rouge Galaxy crossover 7 votes/ 14 %**

**Naruto/ HSDK crossover 7 votes/ 14%**

**Naruto/ Legend of Dragoon crossover 6 votes/ 12 %**

**tie risen kages Naruto fic 5 votes/ 10 %**

**return of the busters 5 votes/ 10 %**

**all the rest **

**Naruto/ saiyuki crossover 4 votes/ 8%**

**tie Naruto/ arc the lad twilight of the spirits cross 3 votes/ 6 %**

**Naruto/ grandia 2 cross 3 votes / 6%**

**rewrite of the harmonixer of kononha 2 votes/ 4 % ( still might do this one)**

current Harem:fem Haku, Anko, Hana, Temari, Ten-ten, Pi , Alkaid

oh and I need one more girl in the harem so suggest some

I'll write the stories as the plot comes to me well then see yea next time


	4. Chunin Exams Part One

**Naruto The Terror Of Death**

**Chapter 4**

**The Chunin Exams Part One**

Review response

**trotha:** thanks for the compliment and don't worry about it.

**Kamen rider Dibrave:** thanks for the review and message.

**Snoogenz:** thanks for complement, yeah I know about the spelling while I might not always catch it but am try to improve on it. The bike I was going to use the steam bike but like you said fenrir is awesome, the reason I used it was because of his first summons the wolves since fenrir is from a myth. The phases won't be enemies or in the harem, Naruto might meet a few of them that's it and only he will gain the power since it's a bloodline and that he is the last Uzumaki. I do like that pairing but no plus I can't right for her.

**Ccebling:** thanks for the review and I am on the fence with your idea it might or not happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own dot hack

" Human talking."

' Human thought.'

" **Demon/higher being/empowered person talking."**

**'Demon/higher being/empowered person thinking.'**

jutsu/skill/spell

Basd ass quote " I am the law" Judge Dread, Judge Dread

Starting the story

It had been several months since Naruto had brought back his godparents. Somethings changed others sadly did not, like Sasuke being a ass hole to everyone or Sakura is still a fan girl that stalks the Uchiha. The things that had changed were that he was no longer living in the shit-hole apartment but in the house that Jaraiya set up, only ero-sennin wasn't staying there because Tsunade had caught him peeping on Shizune taking a shower he gets out the hospital in a few days.

Team 7 had not gone on any more c-rank missions since wave they stuck to team training and ugh d-ranks. Right now Naruto was bored so he was walking around looking for something to do, so far he found nothing. The sliver haired teen noticed a perfectly square rock fallowing him ' The only person I know that is so obvious' " Kono rocks aren't square or have eye holes." the rock burst open with colored smoke in it were three coughing kids. " Dammit to much gunpowder Udon." said the hacking Konohamaru.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose in iteration " What is it this time." the child smiling was getting excited " Hey boss we want to play ninja with you.", tapping his chin the reed eyed teen had thought " Shouldn't you three be in the academy.".

In distance they could hear " Konohamaru." being shouted by a pissed sensei. "Err maybe." was the answer he got from the trio. Bopping the scarf wearing boy on the head " What did I tell you.".

The three looked at their feet and said " Don't skip school."patting the brown haired boy on the head " Good now scram before Iruka-sensei catches you.". The three paled hearing that ran at full tilt towards the school chuckling at three he walks away until the red eyed teen heard around the corner that the trio went ' That hurt you little shit.'.

Coming around the corner he sees Konohamaru being held up by his scarf, the one doing this is teen boy who looks a little older than him wear a black body suit with purple paint on his face. He also sees a blonde teenage girl a few years older then him behind the boy she is wearing a purple kimono, on her back is a large iron fan both of them have on suna head bands. she is telling teen to stop making trouble.

Know he has to step in before the kids get hurt he uses the summoningjutsu. "Summoning." a small puff of smoke and two wolves that reach his shoulder appear one black the other a deep red " Volk sneak up on the girl Kuro guard the kids." getting nod from the two canines he walks out from the corner.

" Hey drag queen." the black wearing male snaps his head towards the source of the insult he sees Naruto coming towards. " What the hell did you say." the make up wearing person said " Ohh I said you try to look like woman, but personal habits a side let the kid go or else.". The sand nin sneered at his threat " What are you gonna do tree hugger." putting one hand behind his back "This Ani kruz." blurring forward at the surprised ninja drawing his dagger. While he did this black orbs surrounded the elder teen up and down the his body, before he realized Naruto had a dagger at his throat. The kunoichi shouted " Kankuro." reaching for her fan " I wouldn't do that my friend Volk won't like it." Temari was confused until she heard a growl from behind her, looking over her shoulder a red wolf that looks her in the eye is there. Looking back to her brother gulps " Now that I have your full attention what will it be drop him or are we gonna rumble." doing the smart thing for once Kankuro drops Konohamru the kid runs to his friends behind Kuro.

"Now Suna ninja I guess the three of you are here for the Chunin exams." the two blinking in confusion " Three" they chorused " Yeah you two and the red head in the tree.". Said red head eyes widened in surprise, using the Suna shushin to appear in front of them Kankuro stuttered " Garra I'm sorr-" glaring at his brother " Shut up or I'll kill you. Your an embarrassment.".

Turning towards Naruto the now named Garra spoke " I am sorry for the trouble my teammate has caused." the Suna nin voice was one of monotone and apathy. " What ever just keep him on a better leash OK and have him stop stealing the blondes make up." said make up wearer shouted " Its war paint dammit." waving him off " Sure it is cat man but making fun of him a side warning you were threatening the Hokage's grandson that is a no-no.". Temari smacked the jumpsuit nin up side his head " Baka.".

Pretending they weren't there the two went on with the conversation " What is your name." " Naruto Uzumaki and the three of yours." the red head said " Garra no Subaku" and cat man " Kankuro no Subaku." the fan wielder " Temari no Subaku.".

" Well nice meeting you all Volk you can stand down." the large lupine nodded walking towards his summoner. The sand sibs walked away when they were around the corner Garra warned his siblings " Be careful of him." quirking an eyebrow at this the kunoichi of the group asked " Why?" narrowing his eyes the red head answered " He makes Shukaku nervous." that shocked the two in to silence.

Back with Naruto he was addressing the three academy students " Since you can't walk around the corner with out getting into trouble these two will escort you to class, Volk Kuro after your done dismiss your selves and thanks." "Right." both said "Come on pups lets go." said the black wolf while leading the three off.

Looking towards the tree Naruto says " See you in a couple of hours teme." with that he starts walking to the meeting spot in the tree Sasuke was fuming that the dobe had detected him.

Several hours later at the bridge where team 7 meets we find a brooding duck ass , Sakura painting her nails and Naruto attempting to do a hand stand on the water. There was a poof of smoke revealing their sensei Kakashi Hatake " Yo." Sakura jumped up pointing at him and screeched " Your late." . After the males hearing returned the masked man spoke " The reason I'm late is that I got lost on the road of life." the gennin had lost what little patience they had he could see Sasuke forming seals for a Katon jutsu and Naruto about to draw his daggers.

" I also have an important announcement I nominated team 7 for the Chunin exams just fill out these forms and show up at 10:00 AM tomorrow at the academy and go to room 301. Well then see ya." after handing them the papers poofed away. The three teens went their separate ways.

The next day at the academy the three gennin met up in front of the building, nodding to each other they enter together. Climbing the stairs they see a large group of people standing around a door that is marked as 301. At the door are two genin from Konoha not letting anyone pass, there is also a girl that looks a little older then team 7 with her brown hair up in two buns wearing a white long sleeved Chinese shirt and dark pants. Beside her was a … well something out of a nightmare a teen boy with black hair in a bowl cut and huge eyebrows, he wore form fitting green spandex ( cue shudder) with orange leg warmers on his hands are bandages. The former blond recognizes the two ' That's Lee and Ten-ten that means Mr. I have stick named fate up my ass is here to, great just what I wanted to deal with today another teme. Why are those two over there its pretty obvious that the door has genjutsu since this is the second floor and Lee by him self could wipe the floor with those guys. That's it their acting to fool the other teams nice .'. Naruto had met team 9 a few months earlier when his sensei took him for taijutsu training.

Flash back

Two figure's are walking down a dirt path towards a training ground both have sliver hair and wearing masks that cover the lower part of their faces. They are Kakashi Hakate and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto has no clue where there going " Kakashi-sensei you said I was going to train so what are you gonna teach me." looking away from his porn book to look at his student he eye smile " Am going to be teaching you nothing.".

The masked teen developed a facial twitch " Then why the hell are we going to a training ground!" waving off the angry teen off " Ma ma Naruto I said I wouldn't be teaching, not that you wouldn't be taught.". Getting a look of confusion from the red eyed teen " I've noticed that you don't have your own taijutsu style so I got some one that is going to teach one that's suited for you." " What about the others and why can't you do it.". Cupping his chin the copy ninja explained his reasons " The others already have a style like Sasuke has his families style and Sakura has the academy, tho they declined to come Sakura has no will to train and Sasuke decided to train by himself. Now your other question I could train you but am a ninjutsu specialist it wouldn't be as good as being taught by a taijutsu specialist hmm.".

" Right so who is this person that we are going to see." Kakashi had gone back to his book while walking " He is a jounin sensei of genin team from last year his name is Gai Mighto the best taijutsu user in Hi no kuni( Fire country) but be warned he is a bit eccentric." raising an eye brow to that the wolf summoner asked " Eccentric how?". Giving his near mini me an eye smile " You'll see.".

When the two arrived at training ground they were greeted by the sight of a large man with a bowl cut hair wearing green spandex hugging a smaller copy of himself. The sight horrified the teen along with sicked him to the core " Kakashi-sensei this can't be the guy right?" his teacher was looking at his book to avoid the sight of the two green beasts " No Naruto this is the person.".

Flash back end

While Gai is weird he knows about taijutsu, the jounin had began teaching Naruto about a style called Capoeira. The style focused on kicks to leave the hands free for hand signs and weapons. Gai's training method for it was weight's strapped to his legs doing hand stands , running on his hands etc. That's where he met Lee and Ten-ten, Lee was a little odd but a nice guy nothing less he proclaimed that he was Naruto's eternal rival. Ten-ten apparently is the sane person of the team but has a small obsession with weapons. Their teammate Neji Hyuuga is a bit of ass always putting down those around him and talking about fate.

Looking to his teammate Sasuke Naruto sees the arrogant smirk while seeing the genjutsu over the door ' He wouldn't, he fucking is that shit head.'. The duck ass was about to open his mouth to give away the trick when Naruto standing to his right slammed a elbow in to the sharingan user's gut making him double over.

" Ohh teme you okay maybe we should head to the bathroom." said Naruto with fake concern in his voice grabbing the collar of the Uchiha's shirt dragging him up the stairs with his puppy named Sakura fallowing close behind. When they reached the third floor the pink banshee started to berate the sliver haired Uzumaki " Naruto baka how dare you hit Sasuke-kun just because your jealous of him you dobe." the pinkette would have went on with the insults if she hadn't seen the teen's face, it was a mask of cold fury " Sakura shut up, and what the hell did you think you were doing teme. You almost gave away the genjutsu it was there to weed out the people that are ready for the exam and those that aren't.".

All the dark haired gennin had to say was " Hn." which was middle finger to the former blond. The trio the heard some one come up behind " Wait are you Sasuke Uchiha." turning around they see Rock Lee walking up to them. Turning to face the older gennin " So what if I am." Lee then strikes a pose pointing at the avenger " I wish to fight you.". Seeing the smirk that marks an ass hole emerging from his teammates lips Naruto tries to stop this idiocy " Teme don't don't do this I know Lee your no-" pushing past the kyuubi container " Don't worry dobe I won't hurt your friend too much , freak I accept .". As the two leave with Sakura fallowing the sliver haired teen face palmed ' That's not what am worried about to moron, it's that Lee's gonna beat you like a drum injuring you before the test. Tho it will be fun watching you get knocked down a peg or two plus I brought my camera.' with that Naruto walked after the three.

When he got to where the two genin were facing off against each other he took out his camera from a storage scroll to record for when the Uchiha's ego needed deflating. What fallowed was exactly what Naruto had said would, Lee's taijutsu skill easily surpassed Sasuke's. Even with the sharigan the teme's body couldn't keep up with the Lee, he could see him but not react to it.

All the while Naruto had been snapping photo's of the ass beating the arrogant teen has been receiving, just before the the bowl cut shinobi finished his initial lotus he was stopped by pin wheel struck his bandages interrupting the dangerous move. Looking towards where the improvised missile came from he saw a large turtle ' Hmm that means Gai-sensei is close since that his summon.' the gennin hopped down to where the fight took place. He went over to the beaten Sasuke " Hey teme say cheese." when the dark haired avenger looked towards the voice he saw a bright flash of Naruto camera.

The Uchiha gave the Uzumaki a weak glare while standing up. He looked over to his opponent he saw the horror of the evil sunset genjutsu of youth. Team 7 decided to get away while the green beasts were busy hugging.

The three shinobi left the room when puff of smoke announced the arrival of their sensei Kakashi "Yo." was the normal greeting. " Sensei what are you doing here?" asked the top konuchi of the academy, the jounin gave am eye smile then he noticed Sasuke condition " What happened to Sasuke.". Jerking his thumb toward the teen Naruto told him " Sasuke had to challenge Gai's student Rock Lee to fight and he lost." growling at Naruto's remark " Just because that is a freak and a loser." when he uttered those words he felt a large KI coming from Naruto. The next thing he knew he was grabbed by the collar and being pushed up against the wall by Naruto who had a snarling visage.

This wasn't the Naruto he had been used to seeing " Listen well teme I let the first time slip but no more just because you have to put people down to make yourself feel better. Lee might not like you or Neji a natural genius but he is my friend, he works hard and that is why he is stronger than you. If I ever hear you talking bad about him I will take you out." when he was saying this red runes flickered in and out across his body.

Naruto felt a hand touch his shoulder turning his head to see Kakashi shaking his head, dropping the onyx eyed teen he walked away. Kakashi turns to his other male student with disappointment in his eye "Sasuke we will talk about your attitude after the exam." giving his sensei a sneer the last loyal Uchiha stalked away.

Sighing the sensei of team 7 wondered where he had gone wrong with Sasuke his attitude seemed to get worse. Glancing back to the wall he said " So I guess you guys heard that huh Gai, Lee." behind the wall were the two green beasts standing tall with tears cascading down their cheeks. The elder one spoke "Your student is most youthful my eternal rival and Lee you have a great rival in him." the smaller of the two responded " Yosh Gai-sensei that and great friend.".

Team 7 had arrived at room 301 Sasuke walked in first with his usual smirk and swagger the other two fallowed. As soon Sasuke made a few steps into the room a purple and blond blur yelling out " Sasuke-kun." when this happened Naruto just stepped back towards the wall and Sakura rushed forward to yell at the person " Ino-bunta let go of Sasuke-kun.". The person that had latched on to Sasuke was Ino Yamanaka a tall blond blued eyed girl she was a little taller than Sakura, she wears a purple dress. Turning towards the pinkette " No way forehead he's mine right Sasuke-kun." the avenger just grunted.

" Troublesome." turning to see Shikamaru Nara walking up to them with his best friend Choji Akamichi ( their dressed in shippuden clothes). From the side the group heard a loud " Yahoo it's rookie reunion." from the loud Kiba Inuzuka the rest of team 8 fallowing behind him( again shippuden clothing and Akamaru is a large dog.). The dog boy than noticed the absence of the blond wearing orange " Where the heck is Naruto." that's when the other rookies took notice of the lack of stroke inducing colors. Ino spoke first " Who cares where the dobe is.". A few feet away from the rest of the rookies he had grown a tick mark ' Am I really that hard to notice so am not loud have blond hair and blue eyes, or wear bright orange.'.

The black clad teen walked up behind Ino and said " I think you should care Ino-san because am right behind you." the blond girl nearly jumped out her skin. The rookies turned around to see a black clad person wearing a mask right below red lighting bolts under his eyes.

Kiba was the first to recover " Who the hell are you." rasing an eye brow at this the red eyed teen says in mock tone of hurt " Ohh Kiba you wound me you don't remember all the pranks we pulled in the academy, maybe this will help." pulling down his mask to reveal his whisker marks. The rookie teams eyes nearly popped out of their head when they recognized the person as Naruto.

The pineapple hair sporting Nara asked " Even tho it might be troublesome to ask but why do you look so different Naruto.". Grinning like a vulpine " Easy Shika a couple of months ago I unlocked my bloodline in Nami." blinking in confusion the sloth like teen voiced the thoughts of every one " If you have a bloodline that means you know who your parents are right or at least one of them had it.".

Naruto was tempted to tell them but he remembered the old mans words.

Flash back

Standing in front of the Hokage's desk was Naruto " Naruto-kun since you look so different from when they you know, the rookies will no doubt ask why you changed tell them your blood line activated. Most likely someone will ask if you know who your parents are you must not reveal this information at least not your father to take suspicion off you may tell them your mothers and grand fathers names. That will be to your advantage since there are many who still fear the names of Haseo and Kushina.".

Flash back end

Putting his hands in the pockets of the pants he responded " Yeah but only my mother." cocking her head to the side Ino asked " What was her name.". Shrugging like it was no big deal " Kushina Uzumaki." silence reigned until a squeal of almost fan girl proportions Naruto looked towards the sound to see Ten-ten a few inches from his uncovered face with stars in her eyes.

" Naruto is it true what you said that the red death Kushina Uzumaki is your mom." all this was said as if the girl was on a sugar rush, leaning away from the cute girl that was close to his face with a slight blush " Yeah I did why.". Still with stars in her eyes " Because she a famous kunochi and one of my hero's, she's right up there with Tsunade Senju. But she didn't have a bloodline." putting his mask back on he told her " She did but it hadn't activated.". Blinking at this the bun haired girl spoke " What is your blood line called." scratching the back of his head gave a nervous laugh " It doesn't have one." everyone face faulted at that. Hanging her head went back to team 9 while waving to the blond turn sliver haired teen.

When she got back her team she blushed at how close she had gotten to Naruto's face and that it was uncovered. Lee notices this and being the nice but clueless guy he is asks " Ten-ten are you okay your face is kinda red.".looking at Lee out of the corner of her eye the weapon master in training bops him the head " Shut up Lee.".

Back with the rookies still gathered around heard a voice from the rear " You guys are so loud you must be the rookies right." the owner of the voice was a sliver haired Konoha ninja with glasses wearing a purple outfit. Naruto answered the question " Maybe we are maybe we aren't what's it to you and who are you." laughing while scratching his cheek with his finger " The name's Kabuto Yakushi nothing much but some advice everybody is a little on edge here.". The rookie teams lookout at the surrounding ninja to see them glaring at with a bit of KI( Killing intent) aimed at the group.

Every one reacted differently Sasuke just brushed it off with an arrogant smirk, Sakura tried to hide behind the Uchiha, Shino was none pulsed by the KI. Hinata and Ino looked nervous, Shikamaru and Choji looked bored and kept eating respectfully. Kiba along with Akamaru growled, And the Hero of the story simply with out looking at the crowd flipped them off.

The rookies plus the the other sliver haired gennin face faulted. Picking themselves up Sakura asked " Um Kabuto-san is this your second time taking the exam." adjusting his glasses " No this would be my 7th time in the exam.". " Dude you must suck." was the tactful reply of the Inazuka, ' That or he failing for a reason.' thought Naruto. Waving off the comment " Don't worry about it, while I've taking it I got some valuable info on many of the participants.". The rookies see him take out blank cards " These are my ninfo cards I burned the information on them with my chakra so only I can access it.". The brooding asshole Sasuke had to know this " Do you have any information on individuals." smiling the elder genin nodded " Of course I do I just need their description.". The last Uchiha crossed his arms over his chest " Garra no Subaku, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki." glaring at the last one which earned him a middle finger from the person.

Chuckling he shuffled the deck " No fun you know their names, lets see first up is Rock Lee. Lee is a year older than you guys his missions are 20-D ranks 12-C ranks his skill his high in Taijutsu but no nin or gen Jutsu, his teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Ten-ten his sensei is Gai Mighto. Number two is Garra no Subaku not much on him 8-C ranks and 1-B rank. Interesting fact has never been injured on a mission, his teammates are Tamari and Kankuro no Subaku his sister and brother his sensei is a man named Baki. Then there was only one Naruto Uzumaki you already know his teammates, 18-D ranks 1-C rank turned A rank. His skills are fairly high in ninjutsu no genjutsu Taijutsu is unknown, said to use dual short swords. Known to have incredibly high stamina along with mid to high jounin chakra reserves his sensei is Kakashi Hakate.".

The gennins were in shock to find out that the dead last of their class had this much power. The brood king was seething at this information he was supposed to be the strongest of his generation not the dobe.

Kabuto stood up and told them of the general competition " The hidden villages send their best to compete here from the five great villages like Konoha to the minor ones like the new Oto.". In the crowd three sound nins heard this the apparent leader a mummy with a hunch back and strange device on his arm that has holes in it growl at the teen " So they think Oto is minor village lets show them Zaku." the leader signaled a broom headed teen next him.

While the others were talking to Kabuto, Naruto's sixth sense kicked, he had a higher than normal one for his rank because of the life he had lived. Weaving through the crowd were two sound gennin heading for the rookie 9. Taking the initiative the red eyed youth cut off the dark haired sound ninja with kick to the jaw while drawing one of his blades and having it positioned at the one eyed oto nin's throat " Now you wouldn't be thinking of attacking one us would you.". The other sliver haired teen stood still unable to do much else with Naruto's blade a twitch away from puncturing his artery. The one called Zaku had been hit by Naruto's kick was sent into a wall which had left an imprint picked himself up, he saw his team mate's position. He was going help him until he saw the look telling him to stay put.

They were at a standstill until a dozen pops sounded from the front of the room, when the smoke cleared there were a dozen or more Konoha ninja that wore the same uniform marking them as proctors of the exam. Leading the nins was large man wearing black trench coat and bandana over his head. He was intimidating with scars running over his face " Alright you maggots settle the fuck down! I will not hesitate to kick your ass out of here if you start trouble got it.".

Letting the sound nin go he returns to his team ' Better watch out for the sound team, I wonder what kind of test this is.' thought the Uzumaki. " My name is Ibiki the proctor of the first exam, this part consists of written test of 10 questions each one is worth one point if you are caught cheating two point will be deducted from your score. If your score reaches zero you and your team will fail, the tenth question will be revealed 15 minutes before the end now start!".

( not going to write this out just like in the anime)

" Are you sure you wanna go through this."seeing no one was raising their hand, Smirking the scarred man said " Then you all pass!". "NANI." was the answer he got from the whole room of gennin. Ibiki then went on to explain the test as a way to gauge the information gathering skills and the tenth question was to see if the person had the guts to see it through to the end. At the end of his speech a dark object burst through the window, an explosion of dark smoke to show a sign with ' Sexy single jounin Anko Mirashi.' written on it. In front of the sign was purple haired woman wearing a tan trench coat with fishnet body suit and dark orange mini skirt.

Rubbing his temple's Ibiki said " Anko your early." the woman sweat dropped "Opps.". She looks at the gathered gennin " 76 teams really wow you man you must be slipping." sighing Ibiki scratches his chin " No there just some good talent this time.". Giving sultry smile that sends a chill up just about every male spine ( minus Garra because his crazy beats hers and Sasuke because he is a vengeance obsessed bitch)" Well I'll cut that number in half, alright gaki's meet me in front of training ground 44.". With that Anko left in a puff of smoke.

Chapter 4 end

An: Damn this took me a while sorry about the long but a lot of shit happened like my families car getting totaled.

Still need one more for the harem I will finalize it by the next chapter the harem stands at Fem. Haku, Anko, Hana, Temari, Ten-ten, Pi, Alkaid. The rules stand no Sakura or ino,Hinata( like the pairing but just can't write for her).

As always Read Review and Enjoy plus check out my other stories.


	5. Chunin Exams Part Two

**Naruto The Terror Of Death**

**Chapter 5**

**Chunin Exams Part 2**

An: Hello and welcome to my most popular story. I am announcing the finalized harem which will be:

Fem. Haku, Anko, Hana, Temari, Ten-ten, Pi, Alkaid, and ( Drum roll) the last but certainly not least …... Ouka. If you don't know who that is she from the legend of the twilight manga/anime series of .hack.

Review Response

**UMMX:** Yeah that was funny, the 4th form is not coming until post time skip.

I would also like to personally thank Ccebling for his many suggestions for this story and one will be used in this chapter along with thanks to everyone that reviewed this story.

"Human Talking."

'Human thought."

"**Demon/Empowered person/Higher being talking."**

**'Demon/Empowered person/ Higher being thought.'**

"Jutsu/Skill/Spell."( jutsu translation)

"YELLING!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or .Hack franchise.

Start the fic

We find the gennin that passed the first part of the Chunin exam standing in front of training ground 44, it's better known as the forest of death. There stood the Gennin starring at the staging ground for the next part of the Chunin exams, many of them wore frightened expressions while looking at the forest.

Standing in front of the assembled ninja's was Anko the proctor for the second exam, looking over the faces of the young people she could see many of the them were giving second thoughts about continuing with it but see could see a few that weren't so intimidated. Among them was the red headed Suna-nin Gaara who looked happy when the death part of the forest was mentioned, a Kusa-nin and the last Uchiha but that was probably out of arrogance for him and the last one was the Uzumaki. Thinking back on the kid she knew the reason why he wasn't scared, she had seen the boy exiting the forest on a few occasions mostly on the 10th of October.

Shaking her head to clear out those thoughts, the purple haired woman smirked at the Gennin like a snake smiles at their prey. " Alright gaki's pay attention cuz I ain't repeating my self!" seeing that she had the groups attention the snake summoner went on " The second part of the exam will take place in this training ground, the objective is to reach the tower in the center in five days with set of these scrolls.". Holding out a scrolls in each hand one marked heaven and the other was marked earth " Each team will be given either a heaven or earth scroll, and do not open the scroll if you do well you'll find. Before we even start you gaki's have sign this release form so the leaf isn't responsible for possible death, I don't want to hear your bitching about food or anything else.".

After the release forms were signed each team was given a scroll, team 7 had a heaven scroll after a short discussion(read: insults,yelling, threats, bitching and moaning from the emo and pinky) Sasuke held the scroll. Crossing his arms over his chest the sliver haired teen asked his teammates " So whats the plan for getting the other scroll?" smirking at that the Uchiha said " Easy we go and take one.". Looking at the avenger like he was insane " So you want to charge a unknown enemy which might have already have traps and a real plan in place did I hear you right?" all that he got was smug nod.

Naruto was planning the murder of his teammate along with where to hide the body when the proctors voice came over loud speakers " Remember gaki's unless all three of your team make it to the tower alive you fail. And a final word of advice is don't die so …. GO" with that the gates open and the second part of the exam began.

In the Hokage's office.

Just out side of the Sandiame's office sat his secretary a young brown haired woman in her mid 20's, it was slow today was she was reading a magazine until she heard foot steps approach her. Looking up to see man that seemed to be in his late 20's to early 30's with straight blue hair wearing a pair of small orange sunglasses, he wore a long white trench coat with a blue and white outfit underneath. The man stood slightly over six foot one " Excuse me I was hoping to speak to the Hokage if he's free?" spoke the man in clam tone, blushing for starring at him she looks down at the schedule " Umm lets see his next appointment isn't for another hour and a half I'll ask him if he can see you Mr.-". Smiling he responded " Ovan.".

Inside the office the Sandaime sat on his couch drinking tea while three Kage bunshin were doing the paperwork when his secretary's voice came over the intercom " Sandaime-sama there is someone here to see you.". Dispelling the bunshin he went over to speaker on his desk " Who is it Lin-san?" " A man named Ovan." frowning for a moment ' That name sounds familiar.' " Send him in then.".

The door opened to reveal a man with short blue hair wearing a mostly white outfit. As the man came closer to him the Hokage's eyes widened realizing who this person was but he immediately schooled his features. Stopping a few feet before the desk the blue haired individual bowed slightly at the waist while keeping his eyes on the elder man " Good to see you Hokage-dono it has been a few years since we last met I hope you haven't forgotten me.". Chuckling at the Ovan " Over 20 years since I've seen you? You haven't changed a bit why you still look to be in your 20's instead of the 40 years you've lived." returning the chuckle " Yes it has been a long time not since I escorted Kushina here, but as for the look you know that Uzu was famous for longevity and that the people look younger than they truly are.".

Clearing his throat the elder man got down to business " I assume that your here for more then a friendly visit Ovan." smirking slyly the former Uzu-nin interlaced his hands in front of himself " True I am here because of certain rumors.". Steeling his gaze Sarutobi asked " What sort of rumors?" the blue haired man leans forward making the light reflect off his orange glasses " The rumors that I am hear are that the Terror of death walks again, the rumor is that a young man who looks to be 15 to 16 years of age with sliver hair wearing black clothing and red symbols on his body. This teen also wields strange weapons that seem to appear out of thin air in a flash of light, they also say that he has a Konoha hai-ate. I for one know that my sensei is not among the living so their must be an explanation to these rumors am I right Hokage-dono?".

Sarutobi stroked his chin thoughtfully ' Do I tell him that his sensei's grandson is alive, I know that I can trust Ovan he would never cause harm to his sensei's family. That and he is a smart man he would figure it out soon better tell him or that he'll find out later and be angry.'. " Yes there is an explanation to them, 17 years ago your sensei's daughter married my successor Minato Namikaze, nine months later their son Naruto was born. Sadly this day was also the the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village since as you know a human can not kill a bijuu only seal them away in this case it was sealed away into Naruto.".

He waited for Ovan's reaction to the news after a while nothing happened, looking over to the man he hadn't even raised an eyebrow " Well Sarutobi-dono are you going to continue or are you waiting for a reaction?". Nodding at the man question all he did give an exasperated sigh " You thought I might hate him like many others hate Jinchuriki for just being one no I know the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed into the scroll.".

Seeing that the man didn't care that he was jinchuriki Sarutobi continued " Well sadly Kushina died from complications from the birth along Minato died from using Shiki fuinjin. Minato's last wish was for the village to treat him as a hero but he was treated as if he was the kyuubi it's self, but that is for a later his Kekkai genkai (Bloodline limit) awoken when he was fighting in wave when his teammate used him as a shield for an attack." from there the elderly man went to explain the mission in Nami and the fallowing events.

Ovan sat through the story trying to get an understanding of the boy named Naruto, so far he seemed a combination of grandfather's bullheadedness his mothers attitude dealing with people that pissed them off and both of their unpredictability along with what he knew of his father he had several qualities that he held but he made each his own.

" So Naruto's in the Chunin exams the second part right?" asked the blue haired man " Yes he is and his team should in the forest by now why?" all the Hokage got was a laugh and " This will prove to be interesting then.".

Back in the forest with team 7.

Team 7 had been moving into the forest for quite some time until " Oi guys I gotta go bleed the lizard." until Naruto said. The pink haired banshee screeched " Don't say that in front of a lady!" the silver haired teen just looked at his teammate with a straight face and said " Thanks for the heads up I'll let you know when I see one, guess I'll go in the bushes and Teme no peeking." all he got was 'Hn' and growl from his team.

In the bushes had Naruto had just finished with his business and was zipping up his pants when he heard a twig break behind him spinning around to see two ninja dress exactly the same with yellow jump suit and breathing devices on their brows were Ame hai-ate. Raising his eyebrows at this Naruto chose his next course of action tactfully " I didn't know Ame nins were voyeurs?" at this they gained tick marks over their eyes and jumped at Konoha shinobi in fury.

Back with the rest of team 7 was waiting for the last Uzumaki, Sakura was tapping her foot in irritation " What the hell is taking that baka so long." said the pinkette as she stomped around the clearing near yelling what she would do to the baka when he got back. The Uchiha just tuned her out as he plotted revenge against his brother, the two were taken out of their thoughts when their black wearing teammate came back in to the clearing.

Immediately Sakura began to berate the teen " What the hell took you so long idiot!" Naruto scratched his masked cheek " Sorry Sakura-chan I didn't mean to take that long.". This was when Sasuke noticed the change in the red eyed teen's behavior " Hn what whatever dobe lets go." said Sasuke as he walked away his teammate said " Sure Sasuke." the moment those words left his mouth a kunai impacted a tree near his head.

With his arm extended in a throwing position Sasuke glared at the person before him " Your not Naruto." 'Naruto' started to sweat as sounds of a struggle drifted out from where he came " What are you talking about Sasuke of am Naruto.". " Tsh No your not Naruto never calls me Sasuke nor does he let us insult him with out returning it." at that exact moment one of the Ane ninja flew out of the bushes into a tree next to the now known fake Naruto.

He was covered by cuts and bruises when he attempted to stand wasn't very steady on his feet " He was stronger than we thought." said the Gennin in a distorted voice because of the breather. The next instant the fake Naruto was hit by his third teammate dispelling the henge to reveal that he was dressed similar to the other two, as the two stood up the one that fell on his friend was in the same state as the one to hit the tree.

A second later the real Naruto jumped into the clearing with his weapons drawn glaring at three Ame nins " Alright you voyeuristic ass wipes since your all together now time for a beat down!". Pissed at being ignored by her teammate the harpie yelled at Naruto " The hell took you so long deadlast." at the comment Naruto focus to his screeching teammate " Fuck you Hanaro but that is a job that I wouldn't wish on anybody." before their enemies attention could return to them the Ame team hightailed it.

When team 7 noticed this the two blamed Naruto while he just flipped them off. So the three just continued on towards the center of the forest hoping to run into another team on the way. Several hours later team 7 is jumping through the tree's when a massive wind blows through the area, Sakura was able use the tree climbing exercise to stick to a tree Sasuke stabbed a kunai in a tree to act as an anchor. Naruto was unable to do anything when the wind hit because he was in mid jump so he was blown into a different part of the forest. The remaining members of team 7 stood as figure stepped out of the shadows " Fufufufu it's nice to met you Sasuke-kun.".

Naruto was pissed first he was jumped when he took a piss now he blow away from his team by some fucker " When I get my hands that fucking son of bitch I'll -" he would continued with that thought but a giant snake that was right in front of him demanded his immediate attention.

Looking at the massive reptile he saw it was a dark green with black markings, in size the cold-blood animal was easily over forty feet in length and was big enough to swallow him whole which looked like it wanted to do just that. Naruto knew that the snake was too large to be natural so that meant one thing " Your a summon aren't you?" in return he got a nod from the summon before it lunged at him.

Naruto narrowly avoided by back flipping away into a crouching position, the ookami(Wolf) summoner sped through the hand seals for his "Raiton:Sutatikku boruto."(Lighting release: Static bolt) a small of bolt lighting chakra flew from Naruto's hands striking the reptiles eye causing it hiss out pain while violently thrash.

Jumping to a near by tree unleashes another of his jutsu " Suiton:Teppodama." (Water release: Water bullet) five sphere's of water pelt at the snake at high speeds. The attack impacts the beast on it's back causing it to be forced to the ground along with soaked in water, fallowing up the water with a jutsu from the scroll his mother left him " Rai don." a second later a ball of lighting appeared over the snake the size of a person. When the ball struck the summon it's power was intensified by the water on the snake electrocuting the summon.

Panting slightly from the three jutsu he used rapid fire like that ' Shit that was a summon and the only person besides that Anko woman who uses snakes is Oro-teme.' living with two of the Sannin he had information on several things like that Orochimaru had an apprentice that was abandoned. Rushing towards where his team had been he hoped that he wasn't too late.

We find Sasuke Uchiha on his knee's breathing heavily after fighting the Kusa-nin, he had put everything he had in to that last attack but the the ninja just walked out of it like nothing happened. The Ninja now stood a top a massive snake that he had summoned, Sasuke shook in fear at what had happened he had thrown everything he had at the man but the Kusa-nin shrugged it off like nothing. The proud Uchiha began to sweat in fear of the man in front of him ' He's just like Itachi untouchable.' Sasuke had one last plan to try if it failed then he was screwed since all he had was a useless fangirl ' At least the dobe is useful in a fight.'.

As the snake reared up to strike Sasuke's hand shot up stopping the attack " Wait this is what you want isn't?" said the teen as he held out their heaven scroll for the enemy to see " Take it go.". Rubbing his hands together the enemy ninja spoke in a disturbing voice " Kukukukuku that's right give the predator what it wants." before the massive reptile could move forward a cry of "Raiton: Guttomari rinji!"( lighting release: Fastball specail.). Leaping out of the way the Kusa ninja saw a blue ball of raiton chakra the size of a baseball fly out of the canopy to strike his summon dispelling it.

Sasuke looked where the attack had come from what he saw infuriated him, there stood Naruto glaring at him from a higher branch. The black clad Uzumaki jumped down to where the he was, Sasuke was livid at the sliver haired teen " What the hell do you think your doing dobe I had it under control I gave him what he was here for, this isn't somebody that you can -" that was all the avenger could get out as Naruto punched him in the jaw making him fall on his ass. Naruto then took hold of Sasuke's raised collar dragging him up to look him in the eye " Now look here Sasuke you don't seem to understand the situation this guy doesn't want the scroll he could have taken it at anytime. If he really wanted it he would have killed you then taken the scroll isn't that right Oro-teme?" said Naruto as he let go of the Uchiha while turning to the 'Kusa-nin.'.

Laughing in the creepy way that he does the man grabbed hold of the edge of his face and pulled at it, instead of stopping the skin was pulled off to reveal the pale white face of Orochimaru the fallen Sannin. " Kukukukukuku How did you know that it was me Naruto-kun?" asked the snake eyed man, shuddering slightly the teen said " One don't call me that it's creepy and it was easy who else can summon snakes.".

His gaze hardens as he looks at the man who caused the village much pain " So what are you here for it's not to be a Chunin is it?" " Of course not I want Sasuke-kun and those wonderful eyes of his.". Recoiling at the crazed look in his eyes ' He want's the teme well fuck.' slipping into a ready stance " Sorry Hebi-teme I might not like the brat but he going no where!" with that Naruto exploded into action.

He rushed at the Snake Sannin with every iota of speed he had which was quite fast for someone of his rank, but against a Sannin it was next to useless Naruto unleashed a flurry of kicks against the snake user but the man dodged them as if they were nothing bending his spine at unreal angles to avoid them. Deciding to step up the fight with one of his original jutsu flipping through the two hand seals for " Fuuton: Hasaki!"(Wind release: Edge of blade.) near invisible blades formed around the edge of his hands. Slashing at his opponent with the flat of his hands all he managed was to cut Orochimaru's cheek not even drawing blood.

Sucking in a breath he fired seven seal less Fuuton:Renkudan at the former leaf ninja but not even one touched the snake Sannin, the kage level ninja chuckled at " Very nice Naruto not many can use a seal less jutsu at your age and that must an original jutsu you used quite impressive." giving the man a growl in response he drew his short swords in a flash of light.

His blades started to glow golden then "Arashi ken!"( Gale blade) swinging both out in front of himself in X pattern a golden arc of pure chakra flew from the weapon. Orochimaru jumped over the attack landing a few feet from where he was the attack met a tree trunk slicing the wood through. Naruto charged at the Snake ninja at full tilt while the man had taken out own blade in the most disgusting fashion. When the two combatants met sparks flew from the relentless assault of Naruto, as the two clash in close quarters Naruto was slowly being pushed back he saw Orochimaru's face ' He's playing with me.' thought the sliver haired teen before he was shoved away from him he let lose another spell " Juk rom." a line if wooden spears chased the target along the branch but none got near him.

Off to the side of the battle sat Sasuke seething at the fight ' How is the dobe doing this where did this power come, he is clan less loser while am a elite Uchiha how can he be this strong.'. Mean while Sakura stood shock still in fear her brain had shut down from her terror.

Back with Naruto had no idea what to do had been going full force against the elder nin so far he hadn't even put a dent into the guy and eventually even his freakish stamina and chakra reserves would play out along with before that his opponent would become bored with this fight and end it. For the first time in a while he had felt fear, the fear of death the person before could kill him with out even trying ' Even if I am afraid that doesn't mean that it'll stop me if it did I would have died along time ago.'.

Sending chakra to his legs to increase his speed Naruto blurs forward at his enemy before he can even blink pain sprouts from his chest, he looks down to see Orochimaru's sword sticking out of his chest as the pale man pulled it out he said " I don't have time for you.". The darkness started to crawl into Naruto one of the last things he saw was Orochimaru's neck stretch out to bite Sasuke's neck then his world bleed to black.

In the void of black Naruto heard a deep gravely voice **" Do you wish to live?"** "Who the hell are you!" a deep laugh echoed all around him **" Hahaha that matters not answer the question."** " Yeah I wanna live I still have things to do plus people need me so can't die just yet so what's it to yea." **" Hehehe I like you kid you got guts, you pasted the test you faced the fear of death and didn't hesitate well then guess we should get going then."** before Naruto could ask what the hell he was talking three red circles in a triangle appeared before him then immense pain erupted from him.

Orochimaru had just finished giving Sasuke his curse mark and was about to leave until he heard a shuffling behind him. The Sannin turned around to see Naruto standing up when the boy reached a standing position red runes flickered around his body, the power rolling off of him was palatable ' What is this power it's intoxicating.' were the thought's of a certain snake. When the rune's stopped flickering and became solid Naruto let loose a scream of pain "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh." suddenly a black and red energy started to crackle off him. With out warning the energy exploded off of him rising into a tower of black and red if one looked close enough near the top you could see a massive figure with what seemed to be horns on it's round head. The swirling vortex of power pushed back the three people closest to it, all around the village many saw the tower of black energy.

In the Hokage tower.

Hiruzen and Ovan were looking towards training round 44 where the tower of black energy had just broken through the tree tops " What hell is that ?" shouted the Hokage. Just then the two loyal Sannin burst through the door with Tsunade yelling what the fuck was happening, then things went to hell as the advisers trio showed up shouting about the demon had come loose. This resulted in a yelling match between the third the Sannin and the councilors this went on for several minutes until one voice rose above them all " SILENCE!" the gathered people turned to the source of the voice. It was Ovan that raised his voice " Good now that you not yelling at each other like children I can tell you what is going, this as honorable elders stated the work of the demon it is not the Kyuubi is most likely shivering in his cage as we speak." the Sandaime asked what was on the others minds " Then what is it Ovan?", letting a small chuckle fall from his lips " It is the 2nd test of of Skeith.".

With the Suna siblings.

At the tower in the middle of the training ground Gaara no Subaku was holding his head as if in pain, his sister Temari stepped closer to him and asked in a shaky voice " What's wrong Gaara?". The red head looked at the blond wincing " Mother is frightened of the person doing that." said the Suna nin as he pointed out the window towards the black energy. The fan wielder stepped back wide eyed at this while Kankuro gulped and said " Let's make a rule to stay away from a person the scare's a Bijuu." all Temari could do was nod.

Back with team 7 and Orochimaru.

As the the maelstrom of black energy stopped the three in attendance could only gaze on with surprised looks on their faces at the person that was in the center of the storm " Yo!".

Chapter 5 end

well that wraps it up for this installment of Naruto The Terror OF Death, before anybody says anything I know that it's a little shorter than usual but I was lacking on the inspiration.

I also want to inform you all that I have a poll on my profile for a story that I am planning for that is called Naruto Of The Sky, it's a Naruto/ Hitman Reborn crossover, the poll is to decide what weapon or weapons Naruto should wield so go and vote for your favorite. I hope to update for this story soon but my muse she is fickle, I think I spot my muse for Return of the busters well than Ja ne.


	6. AN 1

**An:**Hello this Granasaber master with an author note for the story Naruto the terror of death I have decided to do rewrite of this story along with one of my other stories return of the busters. The reason for this is that I am not satisfied with the chapters also some have expressed confusion about the powers of Naruto. So look up the rewrite of the story when I get around to posting it.


End file.
